Hero
by MelodyofLives
Summary: Allen is a stray humanoid pet who never needed a hero before. But on a cold Christmas night he finds himself hoping that someone would save him. AU Yullen
1. Hero

It was a cold night. The sky was grey and snow was falling heavily on already snow covered ground. Despite the dreary weather, people bustled through the streets joyously, old men wore red Santa suites, some ringing bells and asking for money for various charities and there were almost no kids outside for they were all inside their houses, waiting impatiently to open presents. It was Christmas after all.

No one noticed a lowly stray humanoid cat struggling through the snow in a dark alley. His hair and fur, from the tips of his ears down to his small slightly bleeding feet was a dingy grey from dirt and mud. His face was a sickly pale color and there were prominent dark circles under dull deep grey eyes. His body was poorly covered with dirty clothes that had multiple rips in the fabric that he had found in a garbage can and his dirty grey tail was wrapped tightly around him in an effort to conserve heat.

Allen was so cold, so cold that his body had stopped shaking a long time ago and he had turned numb. He was also terribly sleepy but he didn't know if it was because his body was shutting down. He took slow careful steps, knowing that if he fell he probably wouldn't have the strength to get back up. He didn't have a destination in mind, he didn't even know where he was, all he knew was that he had to keep walking.

Unfortunately he didn't notice a patch of ice in front of him and he slipped, falling hard on the ground. It would have hurt a lot more if it wasn't for the snow cushioning his fall. He struggled to get back up but he gave up after a few minutes knowing it was futile and that he should save his energy. Allen curled up into a ball, trying to get as much warmth as he could.

He knew he was dying, but he couldn't find the will to keep living. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, a sleep he knew he wouldn't wake from, when he heard a noise. The sound grew closer and closer and Allen realized with surprise that it was singing, probably from Christmas carolers.

The joyous sound brought back memories of Mana who used to love Christmas carols. He had taught Allen every single one and on Christmas they would sing until midnight, trying to make up for the lack of a Christmas tree and presents.

Mana…

Allen bit his lip and choked back a sob. He knew that Mana would be disappointed in him if he could see the state he was in now. In fact, as Allen listened to the songs he swore he saw Mana who was shaking his head in disappointment. The song started to become fainter as the carolers moved on and Allen watched as Mana walked away until he disappeared altogether.

_'Keep walking…Don't give up.' _

Allen couldn't get up but he wouldn't give up. He would do everything he could for Mana. He moved his head from where he had tucked it against his body and began meowing. It came out weak and faint at first but it steadily began to grow in volume. Even after the carolers were gone, Allen kept on meowing. He didn't know how long he meowed for but he didn't stop, even when his throat got sore.

After what seemed like hours but was probably minutes, Allen made out two figures that were definantly human at the end of the alleyway and he watched as they walked toward him. He stopped meowing and awaited is fate. They were either going to save him or they were cruel and would kill him. Or perhaps they would do neither and would leave him. They stopped a few feet away from him and Allen tried to see what they looked like but it was too dark. The two people began to talk and Allen listened tiredly.

"What should we do Yu?" A slightly high pitched but definantly male voice asked quietly.

"Don't call me that! I think we should just leave it." This voice was much deeper and like the first voice it was male.

"But it will die! We can't just leave it. Maybe I'll bring it home…"

You already have too many pets. You know you're Grandpa will just kick it out."

"Then you take it in!"

"No."

"Come on Yu! Please? It's Christmas, have a heart. Think about it, he's all alone and he has no family, just like you right now."

"I have a family!"

"Like miles away right now. Look, I'm just saying to give it a chance and just maybe you'll grow to love…like him." Allen chose that moment to reach out with a shaky paw and he let out a small, faint meow that could barely be heard.

"Che." Allen let out an inaudible gasp when he was suddenly picked up and he felt strong arms hold him against a warm chest. He immediately curled up as best he could and he leaned his head against the warm body, hearing a heartbeat that lulled him to sleep.

Kanda didn't know what compelled him to bring the mongrel into his clean home. Perhaps it was the usagi's honest words. It was his first Christmas alone without his family and perhaps he yearned for a little bit of company on this supposed joyous day. Still, that didn't explain why he didn't just spend the holiday with Lavi and his grandfather like they had offered. In fact, that was what he was about to do when Lavi had visited, begging him to come over when they had heard the meowing.

Now, he didn't exactly hate humanoid pets but he didn't like that they were commonly used as sex slaves and quite frankly he found them annoying. But when he saw the humanoid pet just lying there, dying, something in his heart stirred. Even when it looked like it was a minute away from death, it still managed to meow, it kept trying to live.

Kanda dumped the neko onto his couch, twitching when he realized that the thing was bleeding from various wounds. Growling under his breath he made a quick trip to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and he began to patch up the cat the best he could. The humanoid pet was covered in cuts and bruises, his feet being the hardest to bandage up.

Kanda noticed that the cat's left arm wasn't in the arm hole in the shirt and Kanda realized with a start that he might be missing an arm. It wouldn't have been too surprising though since there were no actual protection laws for humanoid pets, so if a humanoid pet was stray like this one then anyone could go up to it and beat it up.

Then Kanda saw something move under the dirty rag that could barely pass for a shirt and when he lifted it he saw that the cat did have a left arm but there was something wrong with it. It was all red and the skin was tough like it was burnt and from what he could see the nails between the cat's paws were black. Kanda winced sympathetically, knowing that receiving a wound like that had to be hell.

When Kanda finished bandaging all the cuts he sat back and studied the humanoid pet. All he could think about was how dirty the thing was. He was pretty sure it was gray haired but it could just be the dirt covering it and it had pale skin that didn't look too healthy. Over his left eye he had a branding tattoo. It started with an upside down star and a line attached to it trailed off over the neko's eye and stopped short of its chin. Branding tattoos were commonly used to tell what company made the humanoid pet but Kanda couldn't recall ever seeing one like that. Perhaps he would look it up later.

Sighing, Kanda got the heaviest blanket he owned and draped it over the neko and with an afterthought he grabbed a pillow and gently placed it under the neko's head. No, he didn't like humanoid pets but it looked like he would have to get used to this one. He wasn't as cruel as he pretended to be. He wouldn't save a pet's life just to throw it back out on the streets again.

* * *

><p>So yeah here's the rewritten chapter. I personally think it's a lot better.<p> 


	2. New Owner

The first thing that Allen noticed when he slowly began to wake up was the warmth he was surrounded in. At first he thought it was a dream or perhaps he had died and was in heaven but it felt so real. He realized that he was wrapped in a warm soft blanket with a plush pillow under his head. His body was sore, but not nearly as sore as he had been earlier and if he wasn't mistaken, some of his wounds that he had earlier had been bandaged. He swiveled his ears trying to hear any sounds that would give him clues to his whereabouts but it was dead quiet. He sniffed the air and his stomach grumbled when he smelt a wondrous aroma that could only come from food.

Slowly, Allen opened his eyes moving them quickly trying to look out for anything potentially dangerous, his muscles preparing to run if he needed too. The first thing that he noticed was a steaming bowl perched on a mahogany table in front of him. Passed that was another couch where he could see a man sitting. He had long black hair that had a navy tint to it, a pale face that had an impatient frown to it and dark blue eyes that were hard and cold. He had his arms crossed and his posture was stiff, making him look tough and angry. He seemed like the type of person Allen would do his best to avoid but he couldn't be that bad. He had saved him after all right?

Cautiously, Allen sat up noticing that he had been sleeping on a cream colored couch. He watched the man across from him nervously, his ears slightly folded back and his tail twitching, waiting for a reaction. He flinched when the man suddenly moved his arms, expecting to be hit, but instead the man pointed to the bowl of soup.

"It isn't there for decoration. Eat." The man ordered and Allen's ears twitched when he remembered that it was the second voice from the alley. Allen slowly slid off the couch and he sat down at the table. He took a small bite of the soup and he perked up when he realized how good it was and he began to scarf it down. It could have tasted like crap and he would have still loved it, after all he hadn't eaten for two nights. Soon the bowl was empty and Allen sat back, flinching when the man stood up.

Instead of hitting him like Allen kept expecting him too, the stranger took the bowl and left the room. Not knowing what to do, Allen studied the room that he realized was actually quite big and had expensive furniture. The cloth that the couches were made of velvet, there were mini Japanese styled statues, there was huge tv that was hung over a huge fireplace that was currently burning wood and hanging on the walls were Japanese swords. Whoever this stranger was, he wasn't poor.

The man walked back in the room and Allen nearly grinned when he realized that he had refilled his bowl with more soup. He ate the soup more slowly this time, savoring the small tidbits of meat and the big chunks of vegetables which he would have ordinarily hated. He looked at the man as he ate, wondering why a complete stranger would help him so much. Someone didn't do all this and not want something in return.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Allen." The neko replied quietly his voice hoarse from meowing so much earlier.

"My name is Kanda. So what's the deal with you? Are you a runaway?" Allen took a moment before he replied. He didn't like talking about his past but he owed this man his life so what right did he have to refuse to give information about himself?

"No, I'm not. You see, I used to have an owner. His name was Mana and he took very good care of me even though he was poor. I can't remember a thing before I met Mana but I don't mind. Then one night the hotel we were staying in caught fire. I made it out, my only wound being that I burnt my entire left arm but Mana…well he never came out. So I became a stray which was very difficult at first. There were a lot of neighborhood kids that would beat me if they saw me.

But then there was this man who tried to kidnap me. I don't know why or what he wanted with me but he dragged me into his car. He drove for a long time before I got the courage to open the door that he forgot to lock and jumped out. That's how I got the majority of these wounds. I ran and hid from him. That was, like, two nights ago. I don't even know what city I'm in." Allen finished as he stared at Kanda waiting for a reaction.

Kanda didn't know what to think. The neko in front of him had obviously gone through a lot and Kanda couldn't help but sympathize it. He had noticed how the neko flinched with every move he made and how Allen watched him with wide fearful eyes. Kanda sighed as he rubbed his eyes. This was the most usual Christmas of his life.

"You can stay here and I'll be your new owner." Kanda said although it came out more of a demand. Allen jolted and stared at him with wide eyes. He had obviously been expecting to be kicked out on the streets.

"No thank you. I wouldn't dream of burdening you like that. Thank you very much for everything you have done for me and I'll pay you back whenever I can." Allen said, flinching when Kanda growled.

"Look you damn…moyashi, you wouldn't be burdening me. And like hell I went through the trouble of saving your life just for you to go back out there and die."

"But…"

"Is my place that bad?" Kanda asked, changing tactics. "Would it be so unbearable to stay here that you would prefer to live in the streets?"

"No!" Allen squeaked, scared that he had offended Kanda.

"Good, then there's no reason that you can't stay here." Kanda said smugly and Allen tilted his head in confusion.

"No… I guess not…As long as you're sure that I wouldn't be a burden."

"Che. I wouldn't offer if I thought you would be trouble. Now, if you're done eating, go take a bath. You're dirty and smelly."

As Kanda waited impatiently for Allen to finish his bath, he decided to call the baka usagi. He was a vet and since Allen was Kanda's first pet it would be a good idea to talk to him about what to get and how to take care of him. He walked to the phone and dialed the usagi's number, preparing himself for the onslaught of annoyance that was sure to occur.

"Helllooooo?" Lavi's voice answered joyously.

"Damnit baka usagi, do you have to be so loud?"

"Oh, Yu! How are you? How is the cat? Is it still alive? You didn't kill it did you?"

"One question at a time." Kanda gritted out. "The cat is alive but I need to know how to take care of it. I'm thinking of going shopping tomorrow but I need to know what to get."

"Well, you would need is specialized soap and shampoo because the regular stuff has a bad reaction with them, clothes that's customized for humanoid cats, vitamins to keep him healthy, medicine for when he's sick, catnip because I heard humanoid cats love the stuff and the most important thing; a collar. Without one, he'll still be treated like a stray." Lavi listed off and Kanda memorized them all in his head.

"That it?"

"Yeah. So how-"

"Can you get your grandpa over here tomorrow at around 2:00 so he could give him a checkup?" Kanda asked interrupting whatever Lavi had to say.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem. So-" Kanda hung up and turned around when the bathroom door opened. He stared at the pet that walked out, it looked so different from before. Instead of having grey hair like Kanda had originally thought it was pure white like snow and without all the dirty smudges on his face Kanda saw that Allen was actually very cute. Added with the oversized shirt that was more of a dress on the neko, even Kanda had to admit that Allen was adorable.

Then Kanda noticed how Allen was scratching himself vigorously, leaving angry welts on his arms. Kanda swore and dragged Allen back into the bathroom and dug in his cabinets until he found a bottle of moisturizer. He squirted the cream onto his hand and began to spread it over Allen's arms.

"Sorry I didn't know that the soap would react this badly until it was too late. Does this help with the itching?" Allen nodded and Kanda continued applying it until Allen wasn't itchy anywhere.

The neko yawned and rubbed his eye with a white paw, staring at Kanda wanting to know what to do next. Kanda brought the tired neko to the guestroom that Lavi usually slept in when he stayed over.

"This is your room from now on." Kanda said and Allen stared at the room in amazement. It wasn't much, there was a small bed, an oak dresser to put his clothes in and a wide window that had a pretty good view but to Allen it was perfect. He never had his own bedroom before. He slowly entered the room marveling how the room just seemed so small and cozy.

"Thank you." Allen said as he turned to Kanda, his eyes tearing up a bit. It finally hit him how he was no longer a stray. That tonight, he had a roof over his head for the first time in a long time and he even had a room he could call his own. Even if Kanda changed his mind and kicked him out the next day he would always remember this night as the happiest in his life.

"Go to bed moyashi. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Kanda said and watched as Allen clambered up onto the bed and slid under the covers.

"Hey Kanda, what does moyashi mean?"

"It means beansprout." Kanda said as he left the room, smirking when he heard Allen's indignant cry.


	3. Shopping

Allen woke up, panicking at first when he found himself in an unfamiliar room instead of an alley like he had expected. Then memories from the night before flooded into his mind and Allen smiled when he realized that it hadn't been a dream after all. He had a new owner and a house to live in. Allen jumped off the bed, wincing when pain exploded in his feet. He gingerly sat back on the bed and looked at his bandaged feet. He had forgotten how badly he had hurt them last night and he made a mental note to walk more carefully until his feet healed. He cautiously slid off the bed and walked out of his room to search for his owner.

He sniffed the air and his stomach growled when he smelt bacon. He followed the scent to the kitchen where he saw Kanda frying up bacon over the stove. As soon as he took a timid step into the kitchen, Kanda turned to him, looking him over before nodding.

"I already made your breakfast it's on the table." Allen nodded and thanked him before he climbed a chair that was almost too high for him. He looked down at his plate, licking his lips when he saw nice crisp bacon on one side of his plate and scrumptious sunny side up eggs with a couple of pieces of toast on the other. He dug in enthusiastically even going as far as lick the bowl to get the left over yolk from his plate. It wasn't enough to actually fill him but he didn't want to bother Kanda by asking to make more.

"You said today was going to be a big day. What are we doing?" Allen asked as Kanda finished his own breakfast.

"We need to go shopping for humanoid pet things." Kanda said and Allen nodded. "How are your feet?" Allen gave him a surprised look, surprised that his owner remembered and cared that he had hurt his feet.

"They're fine, thank you." Allen said with a smile and Kanda gave him a look that said that he didn't quite believe him but he didn't want to say it. Instead Kanda took his and Allen's empty bowls in the sink.

"We should go now." Kanda said and Allen followed him out of the kitchen and to the front door where Kanda began rummaging in a closest, muttering to himself. He finally pulled out a black jacket and told Allen to try it on. The neko obeyed and Kanda shook his head when he saw that the jacket actually reached Allen's feet and it was puffy making Allen look really big. "You really are short. That's my smallest jacket too."

"Nu-uh you're just really tall." Allen retorted as he stuck his tongue out. Anyway he knew for a fact that he was just below average height for a humanoid pet. They never grow to be taller than a meter or so. Kanda rolled his eyes as he pulled on his own jacket and opened the door, waiting for Allen to go out first before he walked out and locked the door. Allen followed Kanda down the walkway to a sleek expensive black car and he paused as Kanda opened the door and waited for him to get in.

"What are you waiting for?" Kanda snapped and Allen jumped before he scurried into the car. As Kanda started the car and began to drive away, Allen squeaked and cover his face with his paws. "What the hell is wrong with you? Wait…don't tell me you're afraid of car rides."

"No, of course not!" Allen said hastily but he squeaked again when Kanda made a sharp turn. "Okay fine I am! But it's not like my last car ride was ended up that great either!"

"Che, well it's not like I'm kidnapping you and I'm not going to crash. I've never been in an accident before…that was my fault." Kanda added as he remembered an incident where Lavi had distracted him and he had hit another car. He had sent the usagi to the hospital for that one. Allen didn't look reassured and he spent the rest of the trip hiding behind his paws or looking at anything but outside.

The neko was relieved when Kanda finally stopped driving and Allen looked out the window and saw there were hundreds of other cars parked near them. It was like a sea of cars. He got out the car and he followed Kanda to a huge building.

"Kanda where are we?" Allen finally asked and Kanda gave him an incredulous look making Allen feel stupid.

"We're at the mall. You do know what a mall is…right?" Kanda questioned when Allen tilted his head in confusion. "Oh god, you don't. Okay, a mall is…um…well there are a bunch of stores in it, let's just put it that way."

"Okay…" Allen said as he followed Kanda into the building and he promptly froze when he saw how many people there were. There were millions of people walking around. Not to mention there were so many weird smells and noises that Allen didn't recognize. It made him scared to be somewhere completely different from anywhere he had ever been and with so many people he could easily get lost.

He cried out when he saw Kanda start to walk away. He didn't want to get separated from Kanda but it would be nearly impossible to keep up with Kanda with his hurt feet or keep track of him in the crowds of people. What if he got lost and Kanda didn't look for him? Then he would be a stray again and he would be lost in this strange new building. Allen darted forward and clutched onto Kanda's leg.

"Ow! Oi moyashi, you're nails are scratching me." Allen immediately let go of Kanda's leg, realizing his claws had sprung out and had gone through Kanda's jeans. He looked down and his ears and tail went limp. He was ashamed that he had hurt his owner who had nothing but help him. "What's wrong with you?" Kanda asked impatiently, not particularly liking the being in the mall either but it was the only place to get the things he needed.

"I don't want to lose you." Allen whispered and Kanda rolled his eyes and he grabbed Allen's paw, thankful that the nails had been retracted.

"There. Better?" Kanda asked and Allen nodded happily, immediately perking up. "Good, now hurry up."

Kanda led Allen to a humanoid clothing store. The clothes that Allen had on were hardly appropriate and they had to get him shoes for his feet that were no doubt dirty by now.

"Hello! How may I help you?" A humanoid bird asked. She had long black hair that had a strange green tint to it pulled into twin ponytails, wide caring purple eyes, a cheerful grin that was infectious and she had two big wings about half her size sticking out of her back which were green with blue swirls. They weren't big enough for her to fly with them but Allen had heard somewhere that humanoid birds could jump really high. She also had a simple red collar around her neck and she wore a black frilly dress. When she saw Kanda her eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh Kanda! What are you doing here?"

"To get clothes for my new pet." Kanda said as he let go of Allen's paw. The neko stepped back when the bird turned to him with a gasp.

"Oh! You're the humanoid pet that Lavi told me about. I was so worried about you when I heard about you! I wanted to visit you right away but Lavi wouldn't let me. He said that Kanda was looking after you so you would be fine. Oh, by the way my name is Lenalee." The bird twittered excitedly and Allen shyly smiled at her.

"My name is Allen."

"Well Allen, it's great to meet you. Now let's get you some proper clothes that suite you." Allen gasped when Lenalee suddenly grabbed his hand and began to drag him away. She grabbed clothes off racks and shelves seemingly randomly but Allen had a feeling she knew exactly what she was doing. "Okay, here put these on." She ordered as she gently shoved him into a changing stall with a pile of clothes.

He quickly changed into the new clothes, handing the clothes he took off to Lenalee who stood outside. When he put on the shirt, he didn't out his left arm through the sleeve, instead he kept it firmly against his body. He didn't want people staring at his disfigured arm or asking him questions about it which he got a lot. When he stepped out Lenalee squeaked with excitement.

"Wow, you look so good! Here look." She turned him around to face a nearby mirror. At first he just stared at the mirror before he realized with shock that it was himself he was staring at. He usually avoided looking at mirrors because he thought he looked a little freakish with his white hair (which was weird for a humanoid pet because they were made to look as human as possible with the exception of the animalistic features), the branding tattoo on his face and his red arm but the cat in the mirror was anything but. With a plain white long sleeved shirt and black vest with a red ribbon around his neck and black dress pants that had a hole for his tail, he actually looked sophisticated, a pet worthy of an owner like Kanda.

"Wow." Allen said and Lenalee smiled, happy that she made yet another customer happy. She grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him to another section of the store that had hundreds of different shoes for different humanoid pets. She pulled out a box and forced Allen to sit down.

"Here, these should fit you perfectly." She said as she pulled out small black round shoes and slipped them on Allen's cat feet. She got him to stand up and walk a bit to make sure they fit right. "You know, we're lucky. Unlike human's we don't grow when we are past a year old, so we don't have to keep buying new shoes." Lenalee giggled and Allen nodded his head chuckling a little.

"How did you get a job here? I've never heard of a humanoid pet having a job before." Allen asked suddenly and Lenalee smiled wistfully.

"My owner, Lavi got me this job. He's a vet, or well training to be one, and he believes that humanoid pets can do anything that a human could. I'm lucky that he adopted me and my brother." She said, smiling at the memory.

"He sounds nice."

"Oh, he is. You'll meet him soon; he is after all Kanda's friend." Allen nodded.

"Well we're all done." Lenalee announced as she put Allen's old clothes in a bag. "Let's show Kanda!" Allen nodded nervously as he followed the bird to the front of the store where Kanda was waiting impatiently. When he saw Allen he studied him carefully making the neko blush before he nodded his approval.

"He looks good." Kanda commented and Lenalee beamed. Getting a compliment from Kanda was an accomplishment indeed. Kanda pulled Allen to the cashier where he paid for the new clothes. "Do you need anything else?" Kanda asked and Allen nodded as he took a pair of formal looking white gloves from a nearby rack. Kanda paid for them without hesitation.

"Goodbye! I hope to see you two soon!" Lenalee called and Allen waved goodbye to her.

"Hey Kanda, can I have my gloves now?" Allen asked and Kanda when Kanda gave them to him he slipped his left arm through the sleeve and quickly slipped them on, happy when he saw the sleeve of his shirt and the glove completely covered his arm and paw.

"Let's go moyashi; we still have a lot to get."


	4. Shopping Part 2

"Alright, after this we only have one store left." Kanda announced and Allen nodded as he hugged his new stuffed animal close to him. Kanda had bought it for him after he saw Allen staring at through the store window. It was a yellow ball with a long tail and wings and Allen had named it Timcampy. It was his first present that he had ever received from anyone before.

"What are we getting here?" Allen asked as he saw all the assorted products specialized in humanoid products. He never knew that humanoid pets needed so many things before.

"Shampoo, soap, vitamins, medicine and Lavi mentioned catnip." Kanda said and Allen tilted his head in confusion.

"What's catnip?" Kanda rubbed the bridge of his nose, his pet's ignorance of even the basic things getting to him. He was about to explain it to Allen when a voice interrupted him.

"OH! It's a humanoid snow leopard!" Allen jumped before he instinctively hid behind Kanda's leg, making sure his claws didn't come out this time. A man walked up to them, an excited grin on his face. He had bushy brown hair tied into a ponytail, big wide glasses that took up half his face and he wore a white lab coat that made him look like a scientist. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, this is my first time seeing such a rare breed of humanoid before."

"How can you tell its breed?" Kanda demanded crossing his arms.

"Oh, by its white hair and fur with its grey eyes. You see, even the rare white humanoid cats have different color eyes but only snow leopards have grey ones." The man said as he tilted his head, trying to get a better look at Allen who nervously glanced up at him but not moving from his spot. "Wow, I heard there's only been 5 successfully bred in the entire world. You must have paid thousands of dollars to get this little guy."

"I was a stray, Kanda picked me up and let me stay with him." Allen said, hiding his head when the man gave him a horrified look.

"You? A stray? With your rarity not to mention your obviously docile personality?" The man asked with awe.

"Look, we have some shopping to do so if you don't mind." Kanda snapped as he dragged Allen away from the man and into a random aisle. He didn't like how the guy talked to Allen not mention he had raised some very important questions. If Allen was so rare why didn't someone try to get him after his first owner died? Surely the company that sold Allen would've tried to get him back so they could sell him again.

"Kanda, he was only curious!" Allen whined but Kanda just rolled his eyes before he began to grab the things they needed. They got tuna flavored vitamins, medicine, vanilla scented shampoo and lavender soap. The store didn't have any catnip but Kanda did find salmon flavored toothpaste which he got. He liked hygiene.

After they finished purchasing their things, Kanda brought Allen to the last store they needed to go to but Allen couldn't figure out why. It was a jewelry store and an expensive one at that.

"They better have it ready. I called them yesterday." Kanda muttered but Allen didn't ask him what he meant. He left Kanda's side to look at all the different displays. There were so many different diamonds, crystals and different colored shiny stones displayed on a variety of different jewelry. Maybe it was because he was part cat but he couldn't help but be fascinated by all the shiny things that sparkled in the light.

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his throat and he panicked, thinking that he was being strangled but when he turned his head he saw that it was Kanda. He tried to look down to see what was being wrapped around him but it was too high on his neck. Whatever it was it was a little heavy but not too uncomfortable. Kanda finished buckling whatever it was around his neck and stood up admiring it.

"Kanda what did you put on my neck?" Allen asked, his head tilting in confusion.

"Look." Kanda directed Allen to a mirror and the neko gaped when he saw what was around his neck. It was a collar. And not a simple band like Lenalee's but an expensive one. It had a velvet black band with sapphires embedded in it and at the end, resting on the hollow of his neck was a golden plate with Kanda's information on it. Allen swallowed as he gently ran his paw around the band, not completely sure that he wasn't just imagining things. "It's a collar so people know that you have an owner."

To his absolute horror, Allen started crying. At first the neko didn't even realize it but when he felt something wet run down his cheek he looked in the mirror and was startled when he saw tears coming from his eyes. He sniffled and roughly rubbed them but they kept coming. Kanda quickly grabbed a couple of tissues and he pushed Allen's paws away and began wiping the tears gently.

"Why are you crying? If you don't like the collar then I can get you another one." Kanda said and Allen shook his head quickly.

"It's not that, not that at all," Allen whimpered. "I guess it's just that I've never had a collar before. Even Mana didn't give a collar before he died." Allen explained but it wasn't the full truth. The other part was that the collar finalized the fact that Kanda was his owner and it made him so happy that words couldn't even describe the feeling.

Kanda sighed before he picked Allen up, holding him close before he walked out of the store, having already paid for the collar, and began to walk back to the parking lot. He felt Allen press his wet face against his neck but he didn't say anything. By the time they reached the parking lot, Allen had fallen asleep. Kanda rolled his eyes before he set Allen in the back seat. Before he went to the front he watched Allen sleep.

The neko was curled into a ball like a cat, vaguely like he had when Kanda had first found him except this time he had his toy in his arms. He looked peaceful despite the tear tracks left on his cheeks. Allen made Kanda scared, although he would never admit it. He had never taken care of anyone before, not even an ordinary cat or dog. The most he had ever attempted to look after was a plant and that had died the next day. Allen deserved to be happy but Kanda wasn't sure if he was capable of taking care of the neko.

"But I have to try." Kanda whispered as he stroked Allen's head, smiling ever so slightly when the neko purred. "Although I'm not sure how much he'll like me after his checkup."


	5. Needles Suck

Allen woke up, surprised to find himself in his bedroom. The last thing he remembered was…Allen gasped as his hands flew to his neck where he fingered his new collar. So it wasn't a dream after all! Allen smiled happily as he flew out of his room to find his owner. He found Kanda in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch. Allen smiled as he hugged Kanda's leg, making the dark haired man jump in surprise.

"Finally awake? Here, eat." Kanda ordered and Allen clambered up on the chair to find a tuna fish sandwich waiting for him. He immediately scarfed it down in a minute and he was left staring sadly at an empty bowl.

"Are you still hungry?" Kanda asked when he noticed Allen's expression.

"No! Not at all!" Allen said with a wide grin but his stomach chose that moment to growl.

"If you're still hungry you should say something." Kanda snapped as he got up to make more sandwiches.

"I didn't want to bother you. I've always had an abnormal appetite and I didn't want to eat all your food especially after everything you have already done for me." Allen said as he fingered his collar. Kanda sighed as he turned around to face his pet.

"Look, as your owner it is my job to look after you. If you need anything at all, no matter how little, then just ask me. If I run out of food then I'll just go get more. It's just that simple."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Moyashi, do I _look _like the type of person to do that?" Kanda asked with a glare and Allen chuckled before he shook his head. "Good, now how many sandwiches do you want. Don't you dare lie."

"15 should be good." Allen answered and Kanda nodded.

"Just to let you know I've asked the damn usagi to bring his grandfather over to give you a checkup." Kanda said after he finished making all the sandwiches and placed it in front of Allen.

"A checkup?" Allen questioned before he began to stuff his face.

"Yeah, even though you look and feel alright, we need to make sure that you didn't pick up anything off the streets. So that's why I called usagi's grandpa because he a vet and he'll give you a free check up." Kanda explained and Allen nodded nervously. He didn't know if it was animal instincts but he couldn't help but tense up at the word 'vet'.

"When will they be here?"

"Soon."

Soon being only a few minutes. They had barely finished eating when there was a loud knocking on the door. Allen nervously waited on the couch as Kanda answered the door.

"Yu-chan! Where is he? You didn't kill him yet did you?" Allen heard a high pitched voice shout which was promptly followed by a yelp of pain. The voice sounded familiar…Ah! It was the other voice from yesterday!

"He's in the living room." He heard Kanda say and Allen looked up shyly when 2 people and a humanoid pet walked into the living room.

The most noticeable of the three was also the tallest. He had long red hair that stood up slightly because of the headband he wore, he had a green eye while the other was covered and he wore a white lab coat. He was also the only one who had a large cheerful grin.

The other human was old and slightly grumpy looking. He had long grey hair that was pulled into a ponytail, black eyes that had thick black rings around them and like the redhead he wore a white lab coat.

The humanoid pet was a bird, not unlike Lenalee. Perhaps this was the brother she had mentioned. He had black short hair, dark purple eyes, long green purple/green wings and he had his own customized lab coat.

"Hello cutie! My name is Lavi and this old fart is panda-jiji and this is Komui!" Lavi introduced, whining in pain when the elder man kicked him.

"Don't listen to my idiotic apprentice. You may call me Bookman." Allen nodded nervously, not wanting to get kicked like Lavi.

"He's definantly a snow leopard!" Komui announced as he tugged on Allen's ears, making the neko meow in pain.

"Let him go." Bookman ordered, slapping Komui's hands away. "Now, what's your name?"

"Allen." The neko replied, relaxing when Kanda sat beside him. He didn't like strangers at all but he felt a lot better with his owner beside him. Surely Kanda wouldn't let anyone harm him.

"Nice to meet you Allen. Now please stay still." Bookman began snapping his fingers at different angles around ears, humming in approval when they swiveled appropriately.

"Hearing is good."

"Got it." Lavi replied as he got out a notebook and began to make notes. The bookman began a series of small tests, checking Allen's scalp to ensure he had no fleas or lice, shining a light in his eyes to check his eye sight and checking his mouth to check how his gums and teeth were. He also took his height and weight with a scale he had brought in his bag.

"Okay everything seems to be fine. Now if you can take off your shirt?" Allen froze, before his ears went back and he gave Kanda a pleading look.

"Does he have too?" Kanda asked.

"No but it would be best to check if he has any wounds big or small." Kanda looked at Allen, a silent demand in his eyes.

"Alright." Resigned, Allen pulled off his shirt, closing his eyes and hanging his head in embarrassment when he heard the shocked gasps. He hadn't been left unharmed when he had been kidnapped. He knew that his entire front and back was covered in cuts and bruises.

"How did a little guy like you get so hurt?" Lavi asked gently and Allen gave Kanda another pleading look. It was one thing for Kanda to know but he didn't want anyone else to know about the past.

"Let's just say that he ran into some bad people and leave it at that." Kanda said with a cold voice. Bookman merely nodded as he studied the wounds intently, paying special attention to his arm.

"Can you feel with this arm?" He questioned when he was finished and Allen nodded as he quickly pulled on his shirt. "Ah then you are very lucky. Most people can't feel or even move a limb with that kind of injury. Now with your other wounds I would recommend putting a special cream on them because quite a few are showing signs of infection."

"This should do." Lavi said as he pulled a bottle out of the bag they had brought and handed it to Kanda. "Apply it every day after his bath."

"Fine. Are we done?"

"One last thing. We need to get a blood sample from him to check for diseases and also give him his shots." Allen felt his blood go cold as he saw Lavi pull out a needle from the bag and hand it to Bookman. He ran out of the living room as fast as he could and ran into the closest room which happened to be Kanda's. He only paused for a second before he spotted a large bed in the corner. Not wasting another second, Allen dove under it.

He heard Kanda yelling something and then he heard Lavi say something but he couldn't make out the words. A few seconds later feet appeared and Allen pressed himself into the corned farthest from the doorway and hissed when the feet got close to the bed.

"Wow you can't be comfortable under there." Lavi said as he bent down to peer at Allen who let out another hiss, keeping his mouth open to show off his sharp teeth. "Whoa, calm down buddy, I'm not here to hurt you."

Still Allen didn't calm down; instead he began growling deep in his throat in warning. He didn't care if Lavi had tried to help him yesterday, he wouldn't come out if he had to get those needles in his arm.

"Leave him alone Lavi." Allen's ears perked up and his tail twitched when he heard Kanda's voice but he didn't leave his hiding spot.

"Awww Yu-chan don't worry I can handle it." Lavi tried to reach under the bed to pet Allen but his arm wasn't long enough and there wasn't enough room to crawl under the bed. Allen saw the hand trying to reach him and he darted forward and he bit the offending limb, not hard enough to draw blood but enough for it to sting. The hand immediately withdrew. "Owww he bit me!"

"I told you to leave him alone!"

"I didn't think he would actually bite me! I'm glad he's wearing gloves or he would've scratched me too!"

"Leave you damn usagi or I'll give you something to whine about!"

"Awww you're so mean!" Lavi complained before he left the room. A second later Kanda appeared and Allen relaxed and closed his mouth. He hoped Kanda wouldn't try to drag him out because Allen knew he wouldn't be able to bite his owner no matter how scared he was of needles.

"Are you going to stay there forever?" Kanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like needles." Allen replied softly.

"I don't think anybody likes them but you need to do this. It doesn't take too long and you don't have to this again for another year. That doesn't sound too bad does it?" Allen shook his head slowly and with a small miserable sigh he crawled out from under the bed. Kanda immediately picked him up and carried him to the living room when Bookman was waiting before the neko could change his mind.

"Whoa you actually got him out!" Lavi shouted in amazement.

"Of course I did. I am his owner after all." Kanda said with a confident smirk as he sat down with Allen on his lap. The neko watched as the old man dabbed at his arms with disinfectant and turned his head when he saw the needle approaching. He placed his ear against Kanda's chest where he could hear his heart beat. Allen focused on the calming rhythm, only flinching a tiny bit when he felt the needle dig though his skin. He felt Kanda rub his back soothingly and he purred to show his appreciation. He felt the needle pull out of him but he didn't move knowing that there were more to come.

"I finished getting the blood sample now I just need to give him his vaccinations and we're done." Bookman said confirming Allen's suspicions. The neko patiently sat still as he received two more shots, trying not to tense up his arms because he had heard that it just makes it hurt more. Soon enough he was done and he sighed out of relief, turning his head to face Bookman. "Your arms will be sore for a couple of days and we'll get the result of your blood test within the week. We're leaving now."

"Alright." Kanda carried Allen to the doorway where they bid everyone goodbye.

"Bye Yu-chan! I'll see you in class next week!" Lavi called taking advantage that Kanda couldn't attack him with Allen in his arms.

"Damn usagi!" Kanda snarled before he slammed the door closed. "I swear I'm going to kill him someday."

"Why does he call you Yu? And why do you call him usagi?" Allen questioned.

"Yu is my first name but I don't like being called that and he damn well knows it but he calls me that anyway just to piss me off. I call him usagi because one time he dressed like a rabbit for Halloween and since then the nickname stuck." Kanda explained as he wondered back into the living room.

"What does he mean class? Do you still go to school?"

"College. I start next week after New Years. I guess I'll have to find someone to take care of you, I don't want to leave you by yourself."

"Or maybe I can get a job?" Allen asked, remembering Lenalee. Kanda nodded, considering the option.

"Yeah, I know of a nearby restaurant that would be perfect for you. I'll take you there tomorrow."


	6. Kitty Daycare

Allen stared at himself in the mirror nervously, still not content with how he looked. He vigorously licked his paws before he rubbed his ears diligently; making sure that there was not a speck of dirt on them. It was his first opportunity for a job and he didn't want to show up sloppy or do anything that might hinder his chances. He didn't just want this job because he never had one before and the prospect intrigued him, but he also wanted to make Kanda proud.

Kanda had told him that the place that was hiring people was Black Order Babysitting, a place that babysat little baby and kid humanoid pets that weren't old enough to go to work with their owners or stay home by themselves. Allen never had much experience with little kids or even other humanoids before but he had to admit that he rather liked the idea of taking care of kids. Although, he was still nervous. After all, he had never gone to a job interview before so he didn't know what to expect.

"Oi, moyashi we should go!" He heard Kanda shout and he quickly fixed his hair before he scurried to the front door where his owner was impatiently waiting. He barely had time to slip his shoes on before Kanda was pulling him out the door. Thankfully the place was only a few blocks away so they didn't have to take the car.

"Kanda, how do I look?" Allen asked and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"You look fine moyashi. You've asked me this a hundred times now."

"But it's my first chance at getting a job! What if he doesn't like me?" Allen whined as he twisted his hands together nervously.

"Then we try somewhere else."

"What if no one likes me?"

"That isn't going to happen."

"What if it does?"

"Then I'll just bring you with me when I go to my classes!"

"But-"

"Damnit moyashi! You'll do fine! Just be your annoying self and things will work out fine!" Kanda snapped and Allen nodded before he looked down at the pavement his fears not quite gone.

"Look, we're here." Kanda said and Allen looked up to see a rather large building that was plain so it didn't give anything away about what was inside. Some people protested against the creation of humanoid pets and wouldn't hesitate to swarm a place like this so babysitting and adoption agencies usually kept their buildings plain and didn't advertise.

The two entered the building and they found themselves in a huge room with chairs lining the walls and a long black counter stretched out. The ways to get around the counter was to either climb up the rather high counter or go through the locked door at the side. Behind the counter were 3 doors, one of which a girl walked out of, grinning at them. She had long wavy golden hair that fell to her waist, gentle blue eyes and she wore a modest white dress.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in a melodious voice.

"Yes, my name is Kanda, I'm a friend of Lavi. I heard you were hiring so I was hoping that my pet could work here while I'm at school which starts next week."

"Ah, a friend of Lavi's? Well I would be happy to give your pet a chance." She turned to Allen, giving him a happy smile. "What's your name?"

"Allen." The neko answered.

"Well Allen it's nice to meet you. My name is Lala. Please follow me and I'll ask you a few questions to evaluate whether or not you're suited for this job." Lala walked to the doorway of the counter and unlocked it. She waited until Allen was through before she closed it back up and locked it and led him to the door beside the one she had come out of.

The door led to a comfy looking office. It had a grand oak desk with an old computer and a couple pictures of Lala and someone else. Hanging on the walls were dozens of pictures of little humanoid kids all laughing and happy. Lala sat on the chair behind the desk and Allen shyly sat on the one opposite of her.

"So Allen, do you have any work experience of any kind that has to do with kids? Even human ones?"

"No I don't. The only work experience I've had was when I performed at circuses."

"Oh you worked at circuses! Well you entertained kids there right?" Allen nodded and Lala beamed. "That will come in handy. You know how kids are, you have to work hard to keep them happy and not bored. Now, do you have patience?"

"I think so." Allen said not really sure. It was an odd question and his patience had never been tested before so he didn't know.

"Okay, well if a kid was pulling your tail what would you do?"

"I would ask the kid to stop and give him a toy that he enjoyed more." Allen answered and Lala nodded approvingly.

"Well, you seem like a very nice person and I don't see why you wouldn't do well here. But you have to keep in mind that these kids aren't easy to take care of. They take a lot of patience and attention all at the same time and we could have as many as 15 here at a time. Not to mention some of them are babies so you may have to change their diapers or burp them occasionally. Humanoid babies and kids are not unlike human kids. And the pay isn't very good. Are you sure that you want this job?"

"Yes!" Allen answered with hesitation and Lala gave him a gentle smile.

"Good, you start next week." Allen's eyes went wide with excitement and his tail swayed back and forth like a dog wagging his tail.

"Really?" He asked and he grinned when Lala nodded her head.

"Yes, now let's go to your owner so you could tell him the good news." Lala said as she led Allen back to the front where the neko skipped to Kanda and hugged his leg.

"Kanda! I got the job!" Allen announced, his eyes glittering when he saw Kanda give him a smirk that was really really close to a smile.

"I told you you would." Kanda said smugly and Allen smiled.

"So I'll see you next week. Have a Happy New Year." Lala said and Allen nodded and waved her goodbye as they left.

"I can't believe I have a job!" Allen said happily. Kanda muttered his eyes going soft when he saw how happy Allen was. Most people wouldn't be this happy for a job but he knew Allen would be different. Suddenly his phone rang and Kanda growled as he dug it out of his pocket.

"What?" Kanda barked not checking the screen to see who was calling. If he had he probably wouldn't have answered.

"Is that any way to talk to your poor father? I was so worried about you when you didn't call the other day." Kanda sighed, feeling a small twinge of guilt. Allen, sensing something was wrong, touched Kanda's hand and meowed.

"It's okay Allen, I'm fine." Kanda murmured.

"Who's Allen? Oh, is that why you didn't call. You have a boyfriend! I'm so proud of you Kanda!"

"He's not my boyfriend you old man! He's my humanoid pet that I found on Christmas night, which is why I didn't have the chance to call you. I was busy taking care of him."

"A humanoid pet? I thought you hated them, I mean look how you treat Daisya."

"This one's different and the only reason I treat him like that is because he's so damn annoying."

"Well then you have to bring him over here for a visit!"

"No." Kanda gritted out.

"I won't take no for an answer! What if I die soon? I will never have the chance to see my lovely son or his humanoid pet that touched his heart. Oh the pain-"

"Alright, you old man. I'll come and visit you for a couple of days but I have to be back before New Year's."

"Oh you are such a good son! I am truly-" Kanda hung up, not wanting to hear anymore of his adoptive father's voice. He looked down and saw Allen giving him a confused and worried look.

"Everything's fine. That was my adoptive father who wants me to go visit him. He lives far away in a forest close to a small town."

"So are we going?"

"Yeah, he'll never leave me alone if we don't. We'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>OMG I think my head is going to explode. I had such a bad two days which is why I haven't updated not to mention I'm rewriting this story (I rewrite chapter 3 by the way and it up) and then I wanted to redo this chapter which I think is much better but I might be wrong. If everyone wants me to change it back let me know and I will it's just this leave it open for me to bring in more characters from the anime. The next chapter will be up this weekend. I would try to do it tonight but in all honesty I have a splitting headache so I'm amazed I even got this up today =_= On a funny note, whenever I feel crappy I hear the song Life's Gonna Suck by Dennis Leary in my head.<p> 


	7. The Visit to the Crazy Father

Kanda glanced over to where Allen was sleeping peacefully in the seat beside him with Timcampy in his arms. They had been driving for a total of 4 hours and for half of that time Allen had been torn between hiding behind his paws and wanting to look out at the beautiful passing scenery until he had finally just fallen asleep.

In all honesty, Kanda hadn't wanted to go visit his father simply because he knew Allen wasn't used to his new life yet and he had wanted the neko to get acquainted with his surroundings. Not to mention his family could…be a bit much and that was putting it nicely. He hadn't intended on visiting them but when he had heard his father's voice over the phone, he realized that he had actually missed them, but only a little.

They were almost there. He could tell by the familiar buildings and he was slowly beginning to recognize the people who were bustling down the streets. He saw the old woman by her grocery shop that he used to help close up every night and was always rewarded with an apple or a piece of chocolate. Then there was the old grouchy man that always sat on the same corner every day, waving his cane at random people. It was nice to know that some things would never change.

"Oi moyashi, wake up. We're nearly there." Kanda said as he shook Allen's shoulder gently. The neko opened his eyes blearily before he yawned and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the remnants of sleep. He looked out the window, not as scared anymore because he knew that they had been driving for a long time and nothing had gone wrong. Not to say he wasn't still nervous, he still squeaked whenever Kanda made a sharp turn or when a car honked his horn.

"Hey Kanda, why does your father live in the forest and not in town?" Allen asked as he watched a couple of kids pass a ball to one another.

"Because he's crazy. He also says it's because he has a lot more things to draw in the forest." Kanda said with a snort, obviously not in agreement. Allen nodded and watched as they drove to the edge of the town where a large forest appeared. Kanda parked the car beside a red rusty truck and he began grabbing the bags in the backseat. "We have to walk from here. The trails are too narrow for the car."

"Okay." Allen said as he grabbed his own bag that Kanda had given him. Luckily he didn't own a lot so his bag was considerably light unlike Kanda's which was bulging with stuff. The neko jumped out of the car, yelping when the snow almost came up to his waist. He didn't realize that the snow was so high from the car. He followed Kanda into the forest, figuring out that if he stepped in Kanda's snow prints it was easier to walk but he was still very slow.

When Kanda saw how Allen was falling behind and how his cheeks were pink from cold and exhaustion he picked up the neko who purred in appreciation and immediately curled against the warmer body. As his owner carried him through the forest, Allen was able to study his surroundings.

He had never been to a forest before. He had always lived in the city and the difference astounded him. The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was without the people around and the cars driving by. It was peaceful. It took Allen a moment to realize that it wasn't as quiet as he thought it was. Soon, he was hearing small noises like bushes rustling and swishing noises from the trees above them. It scared him at first because he couldn't pinpoint the noises at first but then he started seeing little animals like squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks and skunks which they made a point to avoid.

At one point a family of raccoons walked past them and Allen wanted to touch a baby one but Kanda refused to put him down, telling him that raccoons could have rabies and if he got bitten that he would have to get 6 different rabies shots. But he did stand still so Allen could have a good look at them before the disappeared in a bush.

Soon they arrived at a frozen lake and Allen watched in a fascination as kids from the town skated gracefully on the ice with shoes that had blades on them. There was one girl that could even jump and twirl like a dancer.

"Hey Kanda, do you know how to skate?" Allen asked suddenly, his tail waving back and forth excitedly.

"Of course." Kanda answered.

"Can you teach me?" Allen asked, his eyes going wide in a pleading look. He may be a cat but he knew how to do the puppy dog look.

"We'll see. I have to find skates that are big enough for you to wear." Kanda said with a sigh and Allen nodded understandingly. He watched the skating rink over Kanda's shoulder before it disappeared into the distance.

"Hey Kanda, what else is there to do?"

"Well, there's skating like you just saw, there's a huge hill nearby where you can do things like snowboard, ski and toboggan. There's also a festival in town that should have started up by now. We could probably go to it later." Kanda said before Allen could ask. He knew his neko would want to go to the festival. "Anyway we're here."

Allen gaped at the huge cottage in front of them. Cottage wasn't even a good word for it; a small inn would more suite it. It was huge! It was so wide that it had to have taken a long time to cut down all those trees to make room for it. Instead of wood, it was made of white bricks and it had a long mossy brown roof that had two chimneys because it was so big. It was hardly a house for a single family.

"Kanda, it's so big!" Allen exclaimed and Kanda smirked smugly.

"I told you my family is rich." The two walked to the doorway where Kanda kicked the door instead of knocking because his arms were busy carrying Allen. The door opened a few seconds later as if someone had been waiting behind it and an old man stood at the doorway. He had grey bushy hair that added a few centimeters to his height, gentle grey eyes that had tears in them (1) with red framed glasses over them and he had a bushy mustache. Allen didn't know what it was about the man but he took an instant liking to him. That was until the man decided to hug them tightly effectively cutting off his breathing.

"Ah my son! It has been so long!" The man blurted out and Allen opened his mouth a wheezed as the arms tightened.

"Oi, you're chocking my cat!" Kanda barked as he pushed the man away and set his panting neko down on the porch.

"Oh my! Please accept my apology! I'm Kanda's father. You can call me Froi." The man said as he as bent down so he was eye level with Allen and he offered his hand to shake.

"My name is Allen; it's a pleasure to meet you." The neko replied respectfully as he shook Froi's hand. He was nervous because he desperately wanted Kanda's family to like him.

"Oh my, aren't you a polite one? Kanda you should learn from him." Froi said as he stood back up.

"Shut up old man. You're lucky I came at all!" Kanda snapped, crossing his arms in irritation.

"Well, come on in. It's cold out there." Froi said as he ushered them in. The two took off their shoes and their snow covered jackets.

"Hey what's with all the hubbub?" Allen turned and saw a man around Kanda's age leaning against a doorway, a soccer ball under his foot. He was taller than Allen but not by much and he had narrow eyes with slitted pupils like a cats and under his eyes were purple tattoos that looked like tears. He wore a black cloak with the hood up so although Allen couldn't actually see any characteristics besides the eyes, he was almost certain he was a humanoid pet. It was the way he smelt, not quite human, not quite animal. "Oh, hello Kanda, long time no see. Who's the pipsqueak?"

"Daisya be nice!" Froi scolded with a frown. "This is Allen, Kanda's new pet. Allen, this is Daisya my own humanoid pet."

"Whatever," Daisya said uninterested. "I'm going to town to grab some meat, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"That cat is always going into town. I won't be surprised if he starts asking to live there." Froi said with a shake of his head when Daisya left. "Well, you should show Allen to your room and I'll go prepare some hot chocolate."

Allen followed Kanda through a long hallway, looking at the walls that held dozens of beautiful paintings. Most of them were of different cities and sceneries that he had never seen before but he saw an occasional painting of 4 people including Kanda and Daisya. The other two people Allen hadn't seen before.

"Kanda, who are these?" Allen asked and his owner stopped and studied the paintings.

"This is Marie, my adopted brother." Kanda said as he pointed to a dark skinned man that was taller than everyone. He was bald for the most part but Allen could just make out a brown braid behind his head and he had blue glazed eyes that meant that he was probably blind. The most noticeable thing about him was that he had huge muscles but he didn't seem like a tough guy. He seemed gentle, at least, in the painting he did.

"And this is my other adopted brother, Chaozii." Kanda said as he pointed to a boy that looked just a little younger than Kanda. He had brown hair that spiked behind his ponytail, brown gentle eyes and a big grin on his face. He had muscles too but not as big as Marie's.

"So Froi painted all of these? They are so lifelike." Allen commented.

"Yeah, he could become a professional if he wanted too but he says that it isn't the life for him." Kanda said with a roll of his eyes. He began walking again and Allen followed him to a huge room. At first Allen thought they had entered the living room but when he saw the king sized bed he realized that it was Kanda's room. The room, despite its size, didn't have a lot of furniture. It had the bed, a huge window that nearly took up an entire wall, an oak desk that had a picture of his family on it, a large dresser and a door that lead to a bathroom.

Kanda began to unpack his stuff and Allen awkwardly stood and watched until Kanda turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Where am I staying? Am I staying with you or do I have to stay in another room?" Allen asked nervously.

"Up to you. You can stay here and share the bed since it's so huge," Kanda said not noticing Allen's blush. "Or you can stay in the room beside this one."

Allen nervously looked at the bed where Kanda was unpacking. For some reason he felt embarrassed at the prospect of sharing a bed with Kanda but he didn't want to sleep in an unfamiliar bed. The bed at home was different because it was his own but he felt uncomfortable staying in a room alone, especially if they were all as big as Kanda's.

"I'll stay with you." Allen decided finally as he put his bag on the bed and began to unpack. He put his extra clothes in the dressers bottom drawer because it was the only one that he could reach and he put Timcampy on the bed by the pillows. When they were done unpacking, they venture to the living room, which by the way was twice the size of Kanda bedroom, where Froi was waiting with mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

Allen tried to wait and blow at the obviously hot liquid but the sweet smell made him curious and he sipped it despite Kanda's warning. He immediately hissed in pain and he stuck his tongue out and waved his hands at it, trying to cool his tongue. Froi chuckled and Kanda rolled his eyes unsympathetically. He had tried to warn him, it wasn't his fault the neko was impatient.

"So what are you two planning to do?" Froi asked after Allen had calmed down.

"I was thinking of bringing Allen to the festival in town." Kanda replied as he sipped his own now cooled hot chocolate.

"Oh, that's a great idea! But dress up warm, it can get awfully cold."

* * *

><p>Okay so here's the promised chapter! I don't know when the next one will be because I'm rewritting the last two chapters which are 4 and 5. I think it will be up by Sunday but I'm not sure. I also don't know how much I'll be updating because I have two essays due next week. I swear my teachers are nuts and the only reasons they became teachers were to hear themselves talk. There was one funny incident where my english proffessor rambled on for 12 minutes before he realized that he was talking about the wrong story. That was a lot of confusion lol.<p>

Also all my pms in my inbox got deleted so if you sent me a message and I didn't reply, I'm sorry I didn't get it or I didn't have the chance to reply!

Anonymous Reviews

Thank you xforeverforgottenx for reviewing! I hope you liked the rewrites!

Thank you BlueStar1937 for reviewing! I hope everything gets under control! I'm glad that you still like the story and how Allen is acting ^-^

Thank you loverly bunch o' coconuts for reviewing! I will defiantly watch that episode I'm always looking for new insults to add to the story lol


	8. The Festival

Thank you Fangirl12232 for giving me the idea of what to make Allen wear!

* * *

><p>Kanda waited by the door impatiently, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. His father had rushed Allen into his room spouting nonsense about how the neko should dress appropriately for the festival. That was half an hour ago.<p>

"Oi, can we get going? The festival started an hour ago!" Kanda shouted and there was a scurrying sound before Allen appeared in front of him. Kanda stared at the outfit he had on.

It was a kimono made of heavy dark blue material with silver swirls all over it that brought out Allen's pale complexion and it had a light blue bow on the back. His father had even put on a blue ribbon around Allen's tail. The outfit was girly but yet it suited Allen perfectly.

"How do I look?" Allen asked shyly.

"You look really good." Kanda replied and Allen gave him a smile.

"The only thing that could make this better was if you let me dress you." Froi said with a pout on his face.

"Like I would let you dress me in a girl outfit," Kanda snapped. "Come on moyashi, let's go."

Allen barely had enough to time to slip his shoes on before Kanda picked him up and walked outside. It was cold but since the kimono was made with special material he was kept warm. It also helped that Kanda was holding him. Allen purred as he snuggled against Kanda.

"How far is the festival?" Allen asked as he started looking around his surroundings, realizing how creepy the forest was when it was dark. At least in the sun you were able to see but in the dark there was no telling what was out there. Unfortunately, Allen didn't have the eyesight of a cat's so he couldn't see well in the dark. A bush rustled nearby and Allen flinched before he let out a hiss.

"Oi, calm down it's probably just a raccoon." Kanda said and Allen nodded but didn't relax. "Look, I've been through these forests a hundred times and nothing bad ever happened to me. The only thing you have to worry about here is getting lost, which isn't an issue because I'm here."

"Okay." Allen said, forcing his body to relax.

"The festival is near the edge of town so it's not too far away." Kanda said, answering Allen's earlier question.

"What's the festival like?"

"It's not something that can be explained. You'll see soon enough." Allen pouted and started playing with his tail, trying to distract himself from the forest. Luckily, Kanda walked fast and soon they were out of the forest. They walked through the town and soon they arrived at the festival.

Allen's eyes widened in amazement. There were dozens of booths lining the street that contained games, or people selling food or trinkets. Since it was dark, there were millions of paper lanterns above lighting up the street beautifully. There were also millions of people walking about making Allen nervous. Luckily Kanda was still carrying him.

Kanda struggled to keep his hold secure on Allen but it wasn't easy. Sure, the neko was light but he kept squirming, trying to look at everything at once. Allen's ears swiveled, trying to take in all the new noises around him, his eyes wide like it would help him see everything, his head moving left and right rapidly making Kanda wonder how he wasn't getting whiplash and his tail swished back and forth like a dog wagging his tail.

"Oi, moyashi stay still or I'm going to drop you!" Kanda snapped when Allen lurched up to look at something behind Kanda.

"But Kanda, there's so much to see!" Allen whined as he settled back down. "Hey Kanda, what's that?"

Kanda looked at where Allen was pointing and saw a booth where people were throwing darts at balloons.

"It's a game. You try to pop the balloons and if there's a blue sticker behind it you win a prize. You want to try?"

"Can I?" Allen clapped his paws as Kanda carried him to the booth.

"Hello good sirs! $3 will buy you 1 dart, $5 will buy you 3. How about it?" The man asked and Kanda gave him 5 dollars. Allen, being too small to stand behind the counter was allowed to sit on top of it. The darts in front of him were hard to pick up, in fact the only way he could hold one was if he picked one up with both paws, making it nearly impossible to shoot effectively. He managed to throw 2 of them but they didn't land anywhere near the balloons. The only thing he came close to hitting was the booth owner's toes.

Kanda took pity on Allen (and the guy's toes) and he took the last dart and threw it, managing to pop two balloons, one of which had a blue sticker behind it.

"We have a winner!" The man said as he took out a bag of dolls and he handed one to Allen. "Here's your prize."

Allen studied the doll carefully, trying to think of a name for it. The doll had blonde hair pulled into a braid, hawk like gold eyes which were set into a glare and had two dots above them and he wore a black uniform.

"I think I'll name it Link." Allen said and Kanda grunted before he picked up Allen up again.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. They had gone around the festival twice so Allen could make sure he didn't miss anything and they were about to leave when there was a large boom. Allen immediately jumped and clutched onto Kanda.

"Oi!" Kanda exclaimed, startled by the sudden movement.

"What was that?" Allen asked, flinching when there was another boom. He heard Kanda chuckled and he gave his owner an incredulous look, wondering why he wasn't panicking too.

"Look up." Kanda said as he pointed at the sky. Allen moved his head from where he had buried it against Kanda's shoulder and looked up. He shouted when he saw a bolt of light fly into the sky and with a resounding boom it burst into a million sparks of purple light. Allen's mouth dropped open and he gave his owner a questioning look. "They're fireworks. They're just for show."

Allen nodded, not completely understanding but knowing enough to know that he wasn't in danger. He watched another bolt of light fly into the sky this time exploding into orange light. Kanda held him patiently for the entire firework show, enjoying Allen's reactions. He never knew anybody to be so fascinated by fireworks before but that was Allen, he could find enjoyment in anything.

When the last firework flew into the sky, bursting into a variety of different colors Kanda began to walk home. Allen yawned and snuggled into Kanda's jacket. The day wore him out like all the other days since he had met Kanda. It was hard to believe that was just a mere 3 days ago.

When they got home, Kanda carried him to the living room where Froi and 2 others were sitting by the fire. Allen, who was half asleep, looked up and recognized them as the other two in the painting with Kanda and Daisya.

"Hello, my name is Chaozii, sorry we weren't here earlier but Marie and I had promised to teach some kids how to ski." Allen nodded and shook Chaozii's hand, biting back a yawn.

"He's tired, I'm going to drop him off in my room." Kanda said as he walked off.

"Kanda, the festival was lots of fun. Will we go again?" Allen mumbled and Kanda had to strain his ears to hear.

"Probably not. We're not staying here for long and there are plenty of other things to do." Kanda answered and Allen nodded. When they got to the room, Kanda helped Allen change into his pajama's which was the t-shirt that Kanda had given him the first night he had found Allen. Then he tucked the neko into bed.

"Goodnight Kanda." Allen murmured before falling asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight moyashi." Kanda said.

* * *

><p>So after the next couple of chapters, the story will pick up. I just wanted the two to form a bond before the action starts. I hope the chapters aren't getting boring, if they are let me know. I didn't get as many reviews as usually last chapter so but then again not much happened there lol.<p>

The next chapter will be extra hilarious XD I'll give you a hint. Catnip.

Anonymous reviews

Thank you BlueStar1937 for reviewing! Yeah, I wish Allen was real so I can hug him too!


	9. Say No to Drugs

Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews! They really boosted up my self confidence in this story ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. Because I'm probably not going to be updating a lot next week I put in a tiny little treat at the end ;)

* * *

><p>When Allen woke up the next morning, Kanda had already woken up and left the room. Pouting a little, Allen jumped off the bed and timidly walked out of the room, not knowing where to go or if he should wait for Kanda to come back. He didn't know his way around and the cottage was so big he could easily get lost. Allen decided to take his chances and he began to walk down the hallway until he found the living room. Happy that he found some place familiar Allen looked around, his tail drooping in disappointment when he didn't see anyone.<p>

He went down another hallway but this one didn't lead to anywhere, just another hallway of rooms. Why did they live in such a big cottage? It was only a family of 5 and Allen didn't think that they needed this much space. Allen turned to another hallway, whining when it only led to a dead end. He turned around and walked back down and turned to another one.

"I don't know where I am!" Allen meowed when this hallway led to another one. He tried to find the hallway that led to the living room but to his utter dismay he couldn't remember which one. So he did what any humanoid cat did when they were lost and couldn't find their owner. He began meowing. They were loud pleading meows, the kind that a kitten would use to find their mom. He hoped someone would hear him and help him.

"Hello, do you need help?" Allen turned and saw Marie behind him.

"Yes, I was trying to find Kanda but I got lost." Allen explained and Marie gave him a smile.

"I think Kanda went with Chaozii to gather firewood this morning. Here I'll bring you to the kitchen." Marie said and Allen nodded as he followed Marie to through the maze of hallways. "Navigating through these hallways is a very difficult thing to do. It took me a long time to memorize where everything was especially because I'm blind."

"Why does this family live in such a big place?" Allen asked hoping he wasn't being rude by asking but Marie chuckled.

"This used to be an inn but then Froi's great grandparents bought it for their home. Ever since then Froi has never had the heart to sell it for another smaller home and no one likes the prospect of letting strangers room here." Marie explained and Allen nodded in understanding.

"I still think you guys should put up signs around the halls so people don't get lost." Allen said with a pout and Marie chuckled and nodded.

Suddenly Allen smelled bacon and he didn't even need Marie to show him the rest of the way to the kitchen. When they arrived, Froi had just set a huge dish of bacon on the table and he was sipping his coffee in a red armchair that looked out of place at the simple oak table.

"Oh, good morning Marie, Allen. Please sit down and eat." Froi greeted as he gestured at the plate of bacon. Allen climbed up on the chair and began munching at the meat, his face only scrunching up a little when he tasted how burnt they were. Froi chuckled when he saw Allen's expression. "I'm afraid I'm not a good cook, it's usually Chaozii who cooks but he and Kanda went out to get firewood."

"No, it's fine!" Allen said not wanting to be rude and he ate another piece to prove his point. Froi chuckled and shook his head, thinking how fortunate Kanda was to get such a cute and sweet pet. When Allen ate 10 pieces of bacon he announced that he was done and he jumped down from his chair. "Thank you very much for breakfast."

"It's not a problem. What are you going to do now?"

"Um, I guess wait in Kanda's room until he gets back." Allen replied.

"Ah, well to get back to the room you go through that doorway," Froi said, pointing to the doorway opposite of the one Allen had come through. "And go down the hallway then turn left. Do you need Marie or me to show you?"

"No, I think I can find my own way, thank you." Allen said, not wanting to bother them. He followed Froi's directions and he was about to turn left when he smelt something weird. It didn't smell bad, in fact it smelt pretty good but Allen couldn't recognize it. He followed the scent down the hallway and into a room. The walls were painted black and there were soccer balls all over the room. In the middle of the room, dumping something out of a tube was Daisya.

"What are you doin here?" Daisya asked.

"Ah, sorry I just smelt something and I didn't know what it was so I followed it here." Allen explained with a squeak and Daisya laughed before he beckoned Allen over. The neko nervously entered the room and sat down beside the neko.

"You telling me you never tried catnip before?" Daisya asked and Allen shook his head. "Here, give me your paw." Allen nervously raised his paw and Daisya grabbed it and dumped a green powdery substance on it. Allen looked at it curiously and sniffed it, the smell making him a little light headed. He watched Daisya dump a pile on his own paw before he licked it up. Allen did the same and he immediately got a little dizzy.

"Whoa." Allen said and Daisya laughed before he gave Allen more. The neko lapped it up quickly before he looked at Daisya expectantly. Instead of giving Allen more from his tube, the other neko went under his bed and threw Allen one for his own.

"Thank you." Allen said, laughing when the words came out weird. His tongue felt heavy and for some reason it struck Allen as funny. As he began pouring and licking the powder up he looked around the room. Everything looked different all of the sudden and Allen felt like he was moving his head in slow motion. Allen giggled and began to play with his tail. At least he thought it was his tail until he realized that it was black.

Instead of being annoyed that someone was playing with his tail, Daisya laughed and played along. Whenever Allen tried to pounce on his tail, he moved it at the last moment, usually resulting in Allen landing face first on the ground. Whoever said cats land on their feet did not take catnip in account.

Suddenly there was a bang, scaring the two humanoid cats. There was stomping and a whole bunch of noise.

"What you think is that?" Allen asked with wide eyes.

"No clue…aliens?"

"You think?"

"…dunno. If it is I think we should give it some catnip." Allen nodded in agreement.

"Oi, moyashi where the hell are you!" Allen heard Kanda shout and he began running toward the voice. Well he tried to anyway. He somehow didn't see the wall in front of him so he ended up walking into it but after that he found the doorway just fine.

Kanda raised an eyebrow when Allen waddled toward him. Instead of walking in a straight line Allen kind of zigzagged and when he made it in front of Kanda he fell on his butt and laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kanda demanded and Allen looked at him with glazed eyes and began laughing hysterically. Rubbing his eyes, Kanda bent down and examined Allen. That's when he noticed the neko holding a tube. After prying it out of Allen's paws he read the label. It was catnip. "DAISYA!" Kanda roared and Allen's eyes went wide, his ears went back and his jaw dropped.

"You scawy." Allen said and Kanda growled.

"What's the trouble?" Froi asked as he entered the room.

"You're fucking pet drugged mine!" Kanda snarled as he threw the tube at Froi who caught it.

"Oh my." Froi said, scratching his head. "I thought I got them all."

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, swaying from where he sat.

"You're high, that's what's wrong." Kanda growled and Allen giggled.

"No, I'm not. I'm low down here. Hey where are the aliens?" Kanda sighed as Allen began looking around.

"There are no aliens." Allen gave him a surprised look.

"But I didn't give them the catnip."

"Somehow, I feel like that's a good thing." Kanda muttered before he picked up Allen, who whooped and laughed. "I'm taking him to my room. Deal with Daisya or I will." He snarled at Froi.

"I don't see what the big problem is. Catnip is a treat." Froi said.

"It's a problem when he eats such a high dosage." Was all Kanda said before he walked out of the room. Allen looked behind him, his eyes going wide when he saw little mice running around the floor.

"Hey Kanda, there's mice everywhere." Allen said as he struggled to get down so he could get the rodents.

"There are no damn mice." Kanda growled and Allen gave him a confused look.

"Well, sure there is. They're right…Oh they disappeared. Wow you have disappearing mice." Allen informed him and Kanda rolled his eyes before entered his room and dumped Allen on his bed.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" Kanda groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Kanda am I in trouble?" Allen asked, his eyes going wide and teary.

"What? No you're not but you shouldn't get high with strangers, especially with Daisya of all people." Kanda explained and Allen nodded even though he didn't understand a word Kanda said. He was too busy looking at the mice that had reappeared and were currently climbing the walls. "Oi are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Kanda demanded when he noticed that Allen wasn't even looking at him he was looking at the wall behind him.

Allen blinked in confusion when Kanda cupped his face and forced it to look at him. Kanda started to say something but it came out weird and Allen couldn't really make out the words so he did the only logically thing he could think of in his state. He kissed Kanda. The dark haired man froze not comprehending what was going for a second but when he did he promptly pushed the neko away. Allen giggled and rolled over, falling off the bed.

"Oi, moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed, leaning over the bed to make sure the neko was alright. Allen looked up at him and smiled like nothing had happened.

"Kanda I'm sleepy." Allen suddenly announced, raising his arms, obviously wanting to be picked up. Kanda rolled his eyes before he lifted the neko onto the bed and tucked him in. In seconds Allen fell asleep and Kanda hoped that when he woke up he wouldn't be high anymore.

He didn't think much of the kiss. Allen was high and he wasn't thinking right. There wasn't any reason to over think it when it obviously didn't mean anything. Right?

* * *

><p>So yeah, I hope the chapter was good. I don't really know how high people see or feel because I've never been high before so I did the best I could lol. And there's Kanda and Allen's first kiss although they're far from being in a actual relationship yet but it's getting there very slowly lol.<p>

Again, thank you everyone for all the reviews, they made me so happy!


	10. Moonlight Skating

I know I said that I wasn't going to update but I caught a little break today. My wonderful friends that sit beside me in class said they would let me copy their notes so I could story write. It doesn't mean I'm going to update anymore this week though that still remains to be seen sorry ^-^

* * *

><p>Allen slowly opened his eyes, groaning when his head pounded relentlessly. He looked around and judging by the darkness outside he predicted that it was evening. Holding his head, he wondered out of bed and looked around, trying to find his owner. Suddenly Allen jumped as he remembered what he had done. He had kissed Kanda! Sighing, Allen sat down on the floor. Why had he done something so stupid? Why?<p>

'Am I developing feelings for him?' Allen asked himself, biting his lip. It was a subject that Allen didn't wish to dwell on but it seemed like it was a good idea to start now. He had to figure out if he was developing feelings for Kanda or if he only had feelings for him because he had saved his life. They were two completely different things. He couldn't deny he had some feelings for Kanda despite the fact it had only been a few days since they met. He felt happy whenever Kanda was around and sad when he wasn't. Just like now for instance, he didn't know where Kanda was and he felt the overwhelming urge to find him.

Then there was the fear that Kanda was avoiding him. Sure he was high but did that excuse his actions? Would things now be awkward between them? Or would Kanda just pretend that nothing had happened?

"So you're finally awake. What are you doing on the floor?" Allen looked up and saw Kanda at the doorway.

"I don't know?" Allen said, tilting his head. Kanda shook his head and entered the room, a platter of food in his hands. Kanda handed the food to Allen who stared at it.

"Hey Kanda, about earlier, I'm sorry." Allen whispered.

"What's there to be sorry about? You were high and didn't know what you were doing. It's not like it meant anything." Kanda said and Allen nodded but for some reason, he didn't feel reassured. Something about what Kanda had said hurt. Realizing that Kanda was staring at him suspiciously, Allen began eating the food quickly, giving Kanda a big smile.

"Thank you for bringing me food!" Allen said and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Kanda asked.

"I have a slight headache but I'm fine." Allen replied, finishing the plate of food and handing Kanda the empty dish. "Hey Kanda, when are we going to leave?"

"I was thinking of tomorrow or the day after." Kanda replied and Allen nodded a little sadly, knowing that he would miss the place and Kanda's peculiar family. "But not after I teach you to skate." Kanda added as he pulled out a small pair of skates from behind him.

Allen's eyes lit up and he clapped his paws together in excitement. He watched as Kanda put them on his feet to make sure they fit (He couldn't put them on himself because of his paws).

"Where did yo get these?" Allen asked curiously.

"I stole them from Daisya." Kanda replied with a smug smirk and Allen laughed. "How do they feel? Do they fit or are they to big?"

"No, they feel fine." Allen responded, standing up with Kanda's help. "Can you teach me now?"

"It's night." Kanda said with a frown and Allen pouted, silently pleading with his eyes. "Fine moyashi but only because there won't be anyone there at night. Don't think you can get your way just by pouting!"

"Okay!" Allen cheered and Kanda rolled his eyes before he picked Allen up, the skates making walking it hard for the neko to walk by himself.

"Oi, old man! We're going skating!" Kanda shouted and Froi stuck his head into the hallway.

"Oh, moonlight skating! How romantic!" Froi exclaimed and Allen felt his cheeks heat up.

"It's not like that!" Kanda snarled before he opened the door and slammed it behind him but not before he grabbed his own pair of skates.

"Not yet anyway." Froi muttered to himself before he went back to his painting in the living room. "Ah, how beautiful young love is!"

Allen waited impatiently at the edge of the ice as Kanda slipped on his skates. The moon was high, illuminating the empty lake.

"Okay moyashi, try to walk on the ice." Kanda instructed and Allen nodded before he timidly put a skate on the slippery ice but before he could put the other one on he slipped. He tried to stand up but he just fell again. He heard Kanda chuckle and Allen shot him a glare that quickly melted into a pout.

"Okay, here's how you stand up. Get on your knees then put one blade on the ice and push yourself up." Allen nodded and did everything Kanda told him to do, cheering when he successfully stood up on the ice. "Alright, here's the hard part. Push yourself with one skate and then the other. Like walking without lifting your feet."

Allen just stood on the ice and gave Kanda a confused look. Kanda sighed before he stepped on the ice and began to gracefully skate. Allen watched closely and tried to copy his movements. He did alright for a little while but he suddenly hit a bumpy patch of ice and was about to fall when Kanda grabbed his hand, steadying the neko.

Instead of letting go of his paw, Kanda kept his hold on Allen's paw and kept on skating, forcing the neko to follow. Allen realized that skating was much easier when Kanda was there balancing him and Allen smiled. He found that he could also skate faster and keep up with Kanda.

"I'm doing it!" Allen cheered and Kanda gave him a smirk.

"Of course you can. After all it was me who taught you." Allen laughed and nodded in agreement.

Allen didn't know how long they skated. It could've been minutes or hours but Allen treasured every second that passed. Kanda held his paw the whole time even though Allen could've skated by himself. They didn't speak much, both simply enjoying the serene atmosphere. It was only when Allen let out a tired yawn did they stop.

"Moyashi, we should head inside." Kanda said and Allen nodded, too tired to argue. As Kanda changed into his shoes, Allen shivered, the cold setting in now that he wasn't moving. Kanda noticed and he suddenly unzipped his jacket. "Come here." Kanda told Allen who obeyed. His owner picked him up and zipped up his jacket so that it covered Allen's entire body except for his head which he tucked under Kanda's.

"Thank you Kanda." Allen said, curling up but being careful to not hurt Kanda with his skates. Kanda just grunted and began to walk home.

"Hey Kanda, why did you move away? It seems so exciting here." Allen asked suddenly.

"It seems exciting now but after living here for years it gets really boring." Kanda explained. "I was so bored living here that when I got accepted into college in the city I accepted. My father wanted to stay here so I moved out."

"Oh, did you miss them?"

"Yeah I did for a little while but I got used to it." Kanda said and Allen nodded, knowing the feeling of having to get use to being alone. "How were you when you first began living in the streets?"

"It was hard. I didn't know what to do or how to live. All I knew was what Mana told me 'Keep walking, don't give up' but that didn't help me find food or shelter. There were boys that constantly beat me but soon I became accustomed to everything. I grew faster and stronger and I learned to avoid people although I wasn't alone. I did have one friend who helped me out, taught me how to survive. I haven't seen him in such a long time now, not since that man had kidnapped me. I wonder if he misses me or if he's alright." Allen said wistfully, snuggling against Kanda for comfort, purring when he felt Kanda tighten his arms around him.

"I'm sure your friend misses you and if he's the one who taught you to survive then I'm sure he's fine." Kanda reassured and Allen nodded.

"Yeah, he was strong. Maybe I'll see him someday." Kanda frowned at Allen's tone of voice, not liking something about it but was not able to pinpoint what.

"He is just your friend right? I mean I know humanoid pets have been known to be with the same sex…" Kanda asked and Allen vigorously shook his head.

"No! I don't like him like that. We are just friends!" Allen said. "Wait, why do you care?"

"I don't. I just don't want another one showing up and having to take care of it too." Kanda said gruffly and Allen nodded, perking up when he saw the cottage. When they got inside, Kanda unzipped his jacket and set Allen down and the neko took off his skates. Allen yawned again and when Kanda saw him he yawned too (Did I make anyone yawn?).

"Alright moyashi, time for bed." Kanda announced and Allen just nodded his head and followed Kanda to his room. He groggily changed into his pajamas and he got into bed, blushing ever so slightly when Kanda followed did the same. Kanda turned off the light but Allen didn't go to sleep right away. He just watched Kanda for a little while, admiring how Kanda was less hostile looking when he was sleeping, his ever present frown gone. When Allen was positive that Kanda was asleep, he bent over and kissed Kanda on the cheek.

"Kanda," Allen whispered so he wouldn't wake him up. "I think I like you."

* * *

><p>Not a love confession I think it's way to soon for that but it's a start. Sorry it's so short I didn't have time to write anymore.<p>

Which reminds me, what would you guys prefer, me to write longer chapters but update less frequently or short chapters but quick updates?

Also there's a poll on my profile that regards Tyki so can some of you vote please?

Anonymous Reviews

Thank you for your review BlueStar1937!


	11. Happy New Years!

This chapter was so hard to write for some reason so I'm sorry if it sucks ;-; I tried. Sorry for any errors I seriously need a beta =_= I've tried messaging some but no one replies. *sigh*

This is important! The poll about what Tyki should be will be ended very soon so please vote as soon as possible! I'm closing it tonight!

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as he dumped his bag on his bed and began unpacking. They had left the day after Kanda had taught him to skate and Allen couldn't help but feel a little depressed. He knew that he would see Kanda's family for a long time and he would miss them. They had treated Allen like family and it made him happy to be accepted so easily.<p>

Allen had just finished unpacking when he heard Kanda shouting angrily at something. Quietly, Allen sneaked down the hall and stuck his head around the corner and saw Kanda shouting into the phone.

"I don't want to go! We just got back from a trip to my Dad's and I'm just really not in the mood!" Kanda fell silent then his face morphed into a look that looked like he had just sucked on a lime. "Fine, I'll go!" Kanda slammed the phone down and rubbed his eyes.

Allen meowed as he walked to his owner's side, touching his hand in concern.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Allen asked after a while and Kanda sighed.

"We have to go over to the baka usagi's house because he's throwing a New Year's party." Kanda explained, irritation lacing his voice.

"Why go if you don't want to?" Allen asked, tilting his head. Kanda didn't do anything he didn't want to do.

"He threatened to call or come over every single day and he's too damn annoying for me to not take that threat seriously. I need to get a restraining order against him." Allen nodded in understanding. "Are you even up to going?"

"If you're going then I'll come too." Allen said and Kanda nodded.

"Alright, but just to let you know, he throws very rowdy parties so try not to get into trouble." Kanda said and Allen frowned.

"What do you mean rowdy?"

"I mean everyone always gets smashed face drunk," Kanda explained then he gave Allen a suspicious look. "I don't want you getting drunk either, I think your little drug incident was enough. Let's not add getting drunk to the list."

"Alright, it's not like I mean to get high though." Allen said with a pout as he began to go back to his room, not seeing Kanda roll his eyes behind him.

Lavi's house was huge! It was on par with Froi's cottage except of course that it wasn't in the forest. It was three stories high and from the looks of it the building had a lot of rooms. Kanda smirked at Allen's look of amazement.

"Lavi's family is rich because they were all very successful animal vets." Kanda explained and Allen just blinked at him. He had never been near so many rich people in his life!

"Welcome to me humble abode!" Lavi greeted when they entered the mansion (yes in Allen's mind it was a mansion and he didn't care what anyone else called it). "Try not to break anything if you get drunk, or in your case Yu, lose your temper."

"Don't call me Yu! I swear I'm going to skin you baka usagi!" Kanda shouted and Allen edged away from him only to edge back when he saw all the people inside, dancing to the loud music playing. That's another thing that changed when he started living with Kanda, he was always near crowds!

"Ah, you don't like people?" Lavi asked when he saw Allen eyeing the groups of people nearby.

"It's not that I don't like people I just don't like being near so many at once." Allen explained and Lavi nodded in understanding.

"Well there's a room somewhere where most of the humanoid pets decided to stay so maybe you'll be more comfortable there." Lavi suggest and Allen nodded. Perhaps he could see Lenalee.

"I'll go and find it myself." Allen said not wanting to trouble Lavi or Kanda.

"You sure moyashi?"

"Yeah, don't worry just have fun!" Allen said, giving Kanda a big smile.

"Fine, I'll find you when we're ready to leave." Kanda said and Allen nodded before he began wondering off. He was lucky that he was so small, he got through the dancing crowds easily and he only got accidently kicked once or twice.

"Oh, Allen!" The neko turned around and to his relief he saw Lenalee walking towards him. "I thought you would come. Here I'll bring you to the room where everyone else is staying."

The bird grabbed his wrist and began pulling him past everyone. They went through a few hallways and went up a couple of flights of stairs before they entered a room with dozens of humanoid pets hanging around like it was a separate party.

There was music different from the one playing downstairs, there was a table that held a bountiful amount of food and there were no humans to be seen.

"LENALEEEE!" Allen yelped when he was suddenly thrown across the room. Luckily he landed on a nearby couch so he wasn't hurt, more startled than anything.

"Oh! Allen!" He heard Lenalee gasp and he looked up to see Komui hugging her, restraining her from going to the neko to help him up.

"You can't go out with him! I forbid it!" Komui cried and Allen tilted his head in confusion. What exactly was going on and what did he do that was bad?

"I'm not going out with him! I was helping him get here!" Lenalee said kicking her brother away from her. "I apologize for him, he's overprotective." She explained with a sigh.

"It's okay," Allen said with a small smile. "I take it he's the brother you told me about?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Lenalee how can you be so cruel!" Komui cried and Allen swore he saw tears. Lenalee just sighed and shook her head.

"Come on let's get some food." Lenalee said as she pulled Allen to the buffet table. Allen grabbed a plate and began piling on food. There was so much food that he didn't have to worry about eating everything. "So how are you liking it with Kanda?" Lenalee asked when they sat down on a couch.

"It's great! I'm doing new things everyday and he takes very good care of me. I really like him." Allen said with a soft smile.

"How _much _do you like him?" Lenalee asked suggestively and Allen sputtered and began to shake his head.

"N-not like that!" He said unconvincingly, his blush giving him away.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Lenalee giggled and Allen's face grew to an even deeper red. "Besides, I have a secret too. I also like my owner." Lenalee whispered in Allen's ear so her brother wouldn't hear.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed and Lenalee quickly covered Allen's mouth.

"Shhhh, yes Lavi. Anyway there are plenty of human and humanoid pet relationships you know. So it's not that weird." Lenalee said in a matter of fact tone and Allen nodded unsurely.

"Yes, but I can't see Kanda being in a relationship with anyone, never mind with me." Allen said and Lenalee gave him a studious look.

"You know, I think if he was to get into a relationship, you would be perfect for him." Lenalee finally said and this time, Allen was so red that he was beginning to resemble a tomato. "Let's change the subject, if you blush anymore you'll explode!"

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound that came from downstairs and Allen jumped thinking something was wrong but he realized that no one else looked worried. He looked at Lenalee when she sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was a priceless vase or something that got broken. Something always happens during these parties. They're probably just getting drunk now." Allen nodded slowly, still not convinced that everything was ok.

"I'm going to look around if that's alright." Allen told her.

"Well okay. But I'm going to stay here. It tends to be a bit risky to go down there when they're drunk." Lenalee replied. "You should bring someone with you. I'm sure if you ask my brother he'll come with you." Allen looked across the room where Komui was eyeing them darkly.

"Ah, no I think I'll be safer alone." Allen said before he waved goodbye to her. He left the room and nervously went downstairs where all hell had broken loose. Somehow a chandelier had broken and Allen had a funny feeling someone had jumped on it, there were people, particularly girls, dancing on the tables and the smell of alcohol made Allen wrinkle his nose. He really couldn't see Kanda being among these people. Allen shyly made his way past people, trying to make himself small and unnoticeable, walking in places where people were less likely to look down. He wanted to meow for his owner but he knew that would bring attention to himself and Kanda would never be able to hear him against the loud rock music.

Suddenly someone stepped on his table and Allen screeched loudly. The offending foot immediately stepped off and Allen held his tail gingerly, tears in the corner of his grey eyes. Nothing hurt more than a tail that had been stepped on. He felt a hand touch his head and he immediately flinched away.

"Awww I'm sorry putty cat, I'll make it much better." The man who had hurt him leaned forward and tried to kiss him, his breathe clearly smelling of alcohol. Allen hissed before he scurried away. Maybe this was a bad idea... but he just wanted to make sure Kanda was alright before he went back to the room with all the humanoid pets. Allen sighed, and looked around. Okay, if he was Kanda where would he be? Allen scratched his head, not knowing the answer and it didn't help that he wasn't familiar with the house at all.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He heard a very familiar voice roar and Allen perked up, knowing that he had found his owner. He ran to where he had heard Kanda's voice, sighing happily when he spotted the dark haired man sitting on a couch, a knife in his hand that was pointed to another man. Beside Kanda was Lavi who was trying to unsuccessfully calm him down.

"Okay I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" The man said as he turned around and began walking away. "If you didn't want to be hit on then you shouldn't dress like a girl."

Allen jumping on Kanda's lap was the only sole reason that the man got to live that night. Had Allen been to seconds later, Kanda would've jumped off that couch and stabbed the man. Instead, Kanda looked at Allen in surprise, his hand still holding the knife. Lavi carefully got up and plucked the very sharp knife out of Kanda's grip and went to the kitchen to put it away. How Kanda had gotten a hold of it was a complete mystery.

"What the hell are you doing here moyashi? Weren't you going to go upstairs with the other humanoid pets?" Allen shrugged before he sniffed at Kanda's breath suspiciously.

"Kanda, you've been drinking!" Allen exclaimed. He didn't think that Kanda was the sort of person to get drunk.

"Of course I've been drinking! It's the only way to get through the night!" Kanda growled. Allen got off his owners lap and sat where Lavi had been sitting. He didn't have good experiences with drunken people and even though Kanda was a good person, alcohol had a way of changing people. "Oi, what happened to your tail?" Allen looked at the appendage, huffing when he saw that the man had left a black mark on it when he had stepped on it.

"Some guy stepped on it." Allen said with a bit of annoyance as he began to lick it clean.

"Where is he? I'll kill the bastard!" Kanda growled and Allen shot him a surprised look.

"I don't know I didn't really get a good look." Allen said uncertainly, wondering why Kanda was so livid. He looked up when a hand landed on his shoulder and saw Lavi grinning down at him.

"Don't worry Allen, Kanda here's just someone you would call an angry drunk. When he gets drunk he gets a little...well angry." Lavi explained. "Ah, don't worry he won't hurt you or anyone he cares about and it gets quite funny after a while." Lavi said quickly when he saw Allen's expression turn worried.

"Oh." Allen replied, watching as Kanda began yelling at some random person who passed by apparently too closely. "I think I'm going to go upstairs again."

"Ah, you can't!" Lavi exclaimed and Allen gave him a confused look. "The countdown to New Years is coming up and you can't miss that!"

"Countdown?" Allen asked curiously.

"Yeah, where everyone counts down to the last 10 seconds to midnight." Lavi explained and Allen nodded in understanding, grabbing hold of Kanda's shirt when the man jumped up to pummel someone. Kanda sat back down and if Allen didn't know any better he could've sworn the Japanese was pouting. Allen's ears perked up when a couple moved near them.

"I can't wait to kiss you at the end of the countdown." The woman said dreamily and the man shook his head.

"I don't understand why you're so keen on that."

"Don't you know? You're supposed to kiss the one you care about most! It's supposed to mean that you will stay with the one you love for the rest of the new year." The woman explained, upset that her partner didn't know.

"Well, you were always the superstitious one." The man replied before they moved away to dance to the music. Allen looked at Kanda curiously, mulling over what he had just heard. He wondered if Kanda knew that superstition. What if they didn't kiss? Did that mean that he wouldn't be able to stay with Kanda next year?

'I want to kiss him, but I don't think he likes me that way. If I kiss him, he might like me anymore. I was lucky that I was high the first time I did it or things might have been awkward between me and him.' Allen thought sadly, his ears and tail dropping a little.

"Baka usagi, can't believe you forced me to come." Kanda complained, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, it's not like you're going to stay here long. I mean after the countdown you're probably leaving like always which means you only stayed here for like a half hour." Lavi said as he sat beside Allen. Kanda che'd before he picked up a glass and drank it. Allen watched Kanda drink all the liquid up and he knew that his owner wasn't going to be happy the next day. "You won't even remember being here at this point!"

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"Kanda can't usually remember anything when he gets drunk." Lavi said. "I can call him Yuu all I want and he won't remember! That's why I stay here with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Anyway I have to go, the countdowns going to start soon."

Allen watched Lavi leave and looked at Kanda uncertainly, the other being too preoccupied at yelling at another drunkard to notice. He had his chance but did he dare do it? He didn't want Kanda to know his feeling for him but he wouldn't remember. Allen jumped when a loud screeching sound resounded through the room and he saw Lavi on top of a table, a microphone in his hand.

"Alright everyone the time you've been waiting for! The countdown is about to begin!" Everyone cheered and looked at their watches. They all began to chant, Lavi being the loudest because of the microphone.

"10." Did he dare do it?

"9." What if Kanda remembered?

"8." But this was his only chance.

"7." Ah! The confusion!

"6." To do or not to do.

"5." Only 5 more seconds left...

"4." Crap...

"3." Come on think think think!

"2." No, he wouldn't do it, it was too risky.

"1." But he wanted to spend the rest of the upcoming year with Kanda...

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone shouted and Allen kissed Kanda on the lips. It was quick and Kanda was so out of it he didn't even notice. Allen licked his lips in satisfaction, happy to have gotten away with it. There, now he could spend the rest of the year with Kanda.

* * *

><p>Will they ever kiss without some kind of substance effecting them? Lol. And I find it curious that no one is wondering who kidnapped Allen in his past...I know I'm evil for making you guys keep guessing but hey at least I made this chapter longer than the others right? It's not by much but I'll try to make each chapter longer and longer. And cheers! I made it to the 20 000 word mark so I'm going to celebrate somehow!<p>

Also can anyone tell me if you're offended by swearing because I'm getting tired of censoring what Kanda says.

Thank you loveyaoigirl4ever for reviewing! I coudn't respond to you through a pm because you disabled them.


	12. First Day

Beta'd by TehSpookyWaffle

* * *

><p>Allen twiddled his paws together as he sat on his already made bed. He could hear Kanda in the kitchen making breakfast, but he didn't immediately run into the kitchen like he normally would.<p>

He was nervous to face Kanda, not completely sure if the man would remember last night. Unlike the time he was high, he had no excuse. He was in trouble if Kanda remembered the kiss. Then again, Kanda had been so out of it last night he might not have even noticed...

Allen sighed before he jumped off his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He nervously peered around the kitchen doorway and saw Kanda leaning against the counter with a scowl on his face.

"Good morning." Allen greeted as he entered the kitchen, carefully watching Kanda's expression.

"Morning, Moyashi. Your breakfast is on the table." Kanda mumbled.

"How are you feeling? Do you remember last night?" Allen asked casually, trying not to sound anxious.

"I have a fucking hangover, but other than that I'm fine," Kanda grumbled. "And no, I don't remember anything. Why, did I kill someone?"

"No, although you almost did. You had a knife in your hand at one point." Allen laughed, relief spreading through him.

"Well, as long as I didn't permanently damage anyone...again." Kanda muttered the last part under his breath and Allen laughed as he turned to his breakfast; pancakes, and a lot of them. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Kanda asked suddenly and Allen gave him a surprised look.

"No, of course not. Why?"

"You seemed nervous when you came into the kitchen."

"No, I wasn't!" Allen denied as he shook his paws in front of him. He could tell Kanda didn't believe him, but to his relief his owner didn't pursue the subject. "So what are we doing today?"

"Nothing strenuous since you have work and I have school tomorrow." Kanda scratched his head in thought.

"Well we could just hang around and watch TV." Allen suggested and Kanda nodded in agreement.

So the two spent most of the day lounging around the house watching TV and a horror movie that had Allen practically hiding behind the couch and Kanda snickering.

When they went to bed early, Allen couldn't help but wonder what his first day of work would be like and if would be good at it.

* * *

><p>The next morning was frantic and full of tension. Allen was a nervous wreck and Kanda was rushing around to get all his things together. Allen barely had enough time to eat his breakfast and change into his clothes before Kanda was dragging him to the car to drop him off at work.<p>

"I won't be able to pick you up at work today because the first day is normally longer than usual," Kanda informed Allen. "Will you be alright walking home, or should I ask someone to pick you up?"

"No, I'll be fine." Allen answered and Kanda nodded before he dug into his pockets and pulled out a key, which he handed over to Allen.

"Here's an extra key to the house. Don't lose it or else." Kanda snarled and Allen nodded before he slipped the key into his pocket. He was a little proud that Kanda trusted him enough to give him his own key. "Here we are." Kanda announced as he stopped the car in front of the babysitting agency.

"Thank you for driving me. Have a good day at school." Allen said.

"Yeah, right." Kanda said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He waved before he drove away and Allen waited until he couldn't see the car anymore before he went into the building. When he walked inside he saw Lala behind the counter with an old man by her side. He was in a cloak that mostly covered his body and face, and he wore a long twisted purple hat.

"Ah, good morning Allen!" Lala greeted happily. "Guzol, this is Allen, the new employee. Allen this is Guzol, he's the one who created the Black Order."

"Nice to meet you." Allen replied, bowing respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Guzol said. "Lala, why don't you go and show Allen the ropes while I mind the counter?"

"Okay!" Lala replied happily, opening the counter door for Allen. The neko followed her to the back and looked around the room he entered. There was a giant playground with a couple of slides, monkey bars, swings, a sandbox, and hundreds of toys lying around. On the far wall there were four other doors. As Allen walked into the room he saw two TVs behind him displaying the front desk in different angles.

"We have those for security reasons," Lala explained when she saw Allen's curious look. "As I've mentioned before, there are people who hate humanoids and would take any opportunity to hurt them. There are also people who can't afford their own pets, so they steal others. Preferably babies because there's less hassle."

"That's horrible." Allen muttered with a shake of his head and Lala nodded her head in agreement.

"This is the place you'll be working in the most. It's where the kids reside most of the time, and all you really have to do is watch over them and make sure they play appropriately."

"Okay." Allen said.

"The first door over there is where the babies stay. The room is sound proof so the kids out here won't wake the babies when they nap. We have to keep them separate because the kids tend to play to rough for the babies. The second door is the kitchen where our cook, Jerry, prepares lunches and snacks. The third door is where the kids take naps once every day, and the last door is the bathroom."

"Okay." Allen replied wishing he could write everything down. Lala giggled.

"It seems like a lot but you'll get it quickly, and there are other staff members here that will help you."

"Where are they now?" Allen asked as he looked around the room. All he could see was little kids playing around, but no staff members.

"It's still quite early, but they should be here soon," Lala replied. "Since it's your first day, I'm going to assign you an instructor, and for this week you will follow her everywhere and follow her example of how things work here."

"That sounds good, since I have no idea what to do." Allen said shyly.

"Well, honestly the most important thing to do here is give everyone lots of attention. They're only kids and an owner is like a parent to them, so they need lots of attention and love to make up for their owner's absence." Lala said as she smiled and waved to a small kid who smiled back before he waddled over to a slide.

"Hello." Allen turned around and saw a raccoon humanoid pet. She had brown shoulder length hair with black triangular ears sticking out, nervous chocolate eyes with rings around them, and behind her she had a long bushy tail that was white with black rings on it. She wore a modest black dress that went down to her feet. She was at least a few years older than Allen.

"Ah, Miranda! This is Allen, the new employee I told you about. Allen, this is Miranda, and she'll be your instructor."

"It's nice to meet you." Allen said with a polite bow and Miranda followed suit.

"I'm going to go back to the front now. Good luck, Allen, I hope your first day goes well." Lala said as she walked out of the room. Allen was about to ask Miranda what they should do first, but he heard yelling. He looked around and saw a humanoid fox that made the neko look normal. He had blue hair that was short in the front but longer in the back with blue fox ears pointing out, reddish brown eyes full of cunning, a blue collar around his neck and wore an orange shirt and brown shorts. Allen had heard that fox humanoids came out weird, something about their DNA made their characteristics different from any other pet.

"Oh, dear," Miranda murmured as she quickly walked to the fox with Allen right behind her. "That's Timothy, and he's always somewhat of a troublemaker. He doesn't get along with anyone because people make fun of his hair."

"What the hell do you want, you stupid raccoon and you white haired freak?" Timothy growled, his ears lying flat against his skull.

"Nothing, I just want to know what's wrong." Miranda replied nervously.

"Nothing's wrong!" Timothy snarled and Miranda flinched.

"Then why are you yelling?" Allen asked.

"Because everyone here is so stupid! Who cares if I have blue hair?" Timothy shouted, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"You do." Allen replied as he kneeled down and Timothy gave him a surprised look.

"I DO NOT!" Timothy rebutted.

"If you didn't, then you wouldn't make such a big deal out of it," Allen said. "I know what you're going through. People have made fun of my white hair, but I learned to ignore them and find people who don't care about how I look. There will always be someone who doesn't like how you look, but there will also be people who do. What about your owner, does she care about how you look?" Timothy bit his lip in thought.

"No, I guess Emilia doesn't seem to care." Timothy said slowly.

"See, there are people who don't care how you look, and you shouldn't either." Allen said and Timothy looked at him thoughtfully.

"Whatever," Timothy said finally before he turned away. Allen got up and was about to walk away with Miranda, who had watched the transition with a smile, when Timothy turned around. "Hey, do you want to play with me in the sandbox?" Allen looked at Miranda questioningly.

"Go ahead, it's part of the job to interact with the kids here." Miranda replied with a smile and Allen nodded with a smile before he followed Timothy to the large sandbox. The two made sand castles for the majority of the morning, only stopping when the kids were given snacks consisting of granola bars and sweet fruits. After that, Allen pushed Timothy on the swings until lunch.

As Allen supervised the kids with Miranda and a couple of other staff members, he noticed Timothy talking with two other kids named Jan and Leo. He looked up when Miranda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job. I've never seen someone able to get through to Timothy before. He's actually making friends with the other kids now." Miranda commented, a caring smile on her face.

"Thank you." Allen replied before he began running toward Timothy, who had decided that it was time for a food fight.

When everything settled down, the kids were herded into the napping room. Allen sighed as he began to clean the mess the kids had created with the food. Cleaning macaroni and cheese wasn't fun. When he was done with the table he was assigned to, he looked for Miranda and saw her on a chair fixing a stuffed animal.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Allen asked and Miranda shook her head.

"Oh, no this is my job. You see, I'm not good at anything except for fixing broken things like this teddy bear. This is actually the first job I've been able to get in years because I'm so clumsy and I usually break everything around me," Miranda explained wistfully. "I'm actually quite useless, and I'm surprised I haven't been fired yet."

"I'm sure you're very important to the kids here." Allen said after a moment and Miranda gave him a surprised look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, kids treasure their toys even though they have a tendency to break them. They must be very happy when you fix them." Allen explained and Miranda gave him a smile.

"You are the first person to say that I'm important to people. I never thought of it that way. Thank you." Miranda said a little tearfully.

"You're welcome. I better go and help the others finished cleaning the tables." Allen said before he scurried off.

Allen sighed tiredly as he stepped out of the Black Order. His first day of work and it was pretty tiring, but luckily it went without much incident. The only problem that had occurred was when a girl went into the baby room and disrupted all the babies' naps. All the staff got lightly scolded for not looking after the kids better.

Allen rubbed his face and began to make his way home. He couldn't wait to see Kanda later and tell him about his first day. The neko hoped that Kanda's day was also going well.

'Maybe I should try making dinner for him.' Allen pondered as he crossed the street. He quickly shook the idea from his head. He had never made a meal in his life before. It had been Mana who brought the food home and made it, and when Allen had become a stray, he had to find food in garbage cans and dumpsters. Maybe he would clean the house instead.

Allen was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he was being followed until he was just a couple of blocks away from home. Allen looked behind him subtly and saw a stray humanoid cat that looked mean and strong. Just to make sure he wasn't being paranoid, Allen made some random turns, gulping when the other neko followed him.

Allen debated if he should run home or not, but he didn't like the fact that the humanoid pet would know where he lived. The other option was to run away and hope he was faster than the other animal. He was considerably smaller than the neko, so fighting him wasn't an option. Allen broke into a sprint and ran into an alley. The footsteps behind him alerted him that the cat was chasing after him and wasn't too far behind.

Allen ran as fast as he could, but the humanoid behind him was catching up and Allen was getting tired. The neko ran out of the alley and tried to lose the other in a crowd of people, but the cat hounded him closely. Allen was too scared to ask someone for help, so he ran out of the crowd and into a park, hoping that if he could just keep running, the other would get bored and stop. The other humanoid began running even faster, and Allen realized with horror that the other neko had been toying with him and could have caught him at any time.

The other neko grabbed his tail and with a yowl, Allen fell down. He tried to get back up but the other cat tugged his tail, making him fall again. Allen bared his teeth and hissed, preparing himself for a fight that he was sure he was going to lose. The other neko was about to pounce on him when a black blur jumped over him and landed on the stray, forcing it to release its grip on Allen's tail.

The white neko immediately jumped back and crouched down low, ready to dart away or pounce if he needed to. He watched as another humanoid pet fought the stray. There was growling, barking, and hissing and they were moving so quickly that Allen could barely make out who was winning, but in the end the stray cat ran off.

Allen watched the humanoid pet that came to his rescue turn around. It was a humanoid wolf who had short jet black hair that was messy from the fight, with long black ears poking out, narrow gold eyes, dark skin that looked like the result of tanning and had a long black tail behind him. Allen's eyes widened when he recognized him.

"Tyki?" Allen whispered as the wolf approached him.

"Yes, Shonen, it's me. I looked all over for you and when I find you, you're already in trouble. Look at you, you're trembling," Tyki said disapprovingly as he checked Allen's body for any wounds. Allen hadn't even realized it, but he was indeed shaking. "Let's get you out of the snow."

"We can go to my home." Allen said as Tyki helped him up.

"You have a home. Soon you'll be telling me you have an owner," Tyki laughed before he noticed the collar around Allen's neck. "You have an owner?" Tyki growled and Allen bowed his head.

"He's a good guy, not like other humans, Tyki. He saved me when I was about to die," Allen explained and Tyki sighed before he ran a hand through his hair. As his arm lifted, Allen saw a long and deep looking scratch. The neko gasped and began to pull the wolf in the direction of his house.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Tyki asked, startled.

"You're injured!" Allen explained worriedly and Tyki rolled his eyes.

"I've been worse. You of all people should know that."

"I know but we should still take care of them." Tyki didn't say anything, he just allowed the neko to lead him to his house. When he entered the house, he whistled.

"Wow, your owner's loaded isn't he?" Tyki commented as Allen forced him to sit down on the couch. The neko didn't reply, he just ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and the cream he was given from the Bookman. He ran back to Tyki and began to dress the multiple wounds.

"Hey Tyki, how did you find me?" Allen asked curiously.

"Well, when I couldn't find you for a couple of days, I began asking around and I found out you had been kidnapped. So I went and tried to find you, relying on asking other people about you and on the faint scent that I found a few blocks back." Tyki explained and Allen gave him a tearful look.

"You went through all that trouble? You even got hurt because of me." Allen whispered with guilt as he finished bandaging Tyki's wounds.

"Of course I went through all that trouble for you, and like I said, this is nothing. I can barely feel it." Tyki reassured as he licked Allen's cheek in a comforting way. Allen was about to reply, when they both heard the door unlock.

"Kanda's home!" Allen announced as he scurried to the front door. Tyki watched him skeptically, before he followed Allen, glaring when he saw the neko hugging the leg of the person who must be Kanda.

"Hey, Moyashi, who the fuck is this? I didn't give you a key so you could be inviting strays into the house." Kanda snarled, giving Tyki a distasteful look, making the wolf growl slightly.

"I thought you said your owner was nice." Tyki barked and Allen gave him an exasperated look.

"Who the hell are you?" Kanda snarled.

"He's the friend I told you about," Allen explained, uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere. "He helped me when I was being attacked by another stray."

"Well he can't stay here." Kanda snarled and Tyki growled.

"Like I even want to stay here with someone like you," Tyki barked before he turned to Allen. "I'm leaving, you know how to find me if you need to. I'll see you around, Shonen." Tyki said in a gentler voice. He strutted past Kanda who slammed the door behind him.

"Kanda, Tyki was my friend. He came all the way here just to make sure I was alright." Allen said sadly and Kanda sighed, knowing he had hurt Allen.

"Look, I'm not looking after another humanoid pet." Kanda said and Allen nodded.

"I understand." Allen whispered before he went to his room, his tail limp. Kanda sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>This is a yullen story! Just a reminder for future chapters . Sorry if the chapter sucks I've been having a tad bit of difficulty writing lately.<p> 


	13. Messed Up Love Square

PLEASE READ: The first chapter to this story, Savior, is up so please read it and tell me if it's worth reading.

Beta'd by TehSpookyWaffle

* * *

><p>Allen nervously walked down the alley in search of Tyki. He had just finished work and had told Kanda that he wanted to walk home. He honestly wasn't happy with his owner.<p>

Tyki had always been there for him and he was the only reason Allen was still alive. It had been Tyki who had shown him how to scrounge for food, how to avoid other strays and cruel humans, and how to find shelter in bad weather.

Kanda and Tyki meant the most to Allen, and it hurt him that they didn't get along.

Allen sighed before he began meowing. Whenever he needed Tyki, all he had to do was meow loudly and in a matter of minutes, Tyki would be there. It didn't matter how far Tyki was, he always heard Allen.

"Hello Cheating Boy A." Allen smiled when Tyki appeared from the shadows of the alley.

"Hello Tyki, I'm sorry for yesterday." Allen said as he handed the wolf some fruit that he had grabbed from the Black Order. Tyki accepted them, biting into a shiny apple.

"You didn't do anything, Shonen. It's your owner I don't approve of."

"Tyki, Kanda saved me from dying on Christmas night. If it wasn't for him, I would've died from the cold or from starvation. After that night, he's done everything he can to make me happy." Allen said, twiddling his paws.

"And you're all better now. Come on, Allen, let's go back to our town. Remember all the fun we had? You don't need an owner, we were fine before, just the two of us." Tyki tried to persuade as he walked around Allen and the neko gave him a sad look.

"Tyki, you are very important to me but so is Kanda. Please don't make me choose, please." Allen pleaded his eyes filling with tears. He didn't want to face a life without Kanda or Tyki; he wanted both in his life. Why did it have to be so difficult?

"Why are you so loyal to that human? Do you remember back then, when we watched how the humans abandoned humanoid pets like us? How humans were so cruel and beat us for mere pleasure? Do you not remember that day that human had beaten you so hard it's damn amazing you're alive today? Humans can't care for anything but themselves, Shonen, and soon your owner will abandon you too."

"That's not true! Kanda is different, Tyki! He's not like other people, I'm not even sure he even likes humans himself, honestly. He won't abandon me, Tyki, he cares for me and he treats me well." Allen said defensively and Tyki's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What is Kanda to you?" Tyki asked leaning close to Allen face, his golden eyes daring Allen to lie.

"Well, he's important to me. He did save my life after all." Allen said, his eyes shifting.

"No, it's more than that, isn't it? You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"Yes." Allen admitted knowing he couldn't lie to Tyki. The wolf snorted before he turned around, the shadows hiding him from view.

"Whatever floats your boat, Shonen." Tyki said, and Allen heard something that sounded like anger lacing his voice.

"Tyki!" Allen cried and he took a step forward, intending to run after the wolf when dizziness overwhelmed him. The neko gasped and he leaned against a wall for support as he clutched his head. The dizzy spell left as suddenly as it came only leaving only a faint nauseous feeling behind.

Allen looked down the alley regretfully, knowing it was too late to catch up to Tyki. He could only hope the wolf wouldn't stay upset with him. The neko sighed and began to ponder about the dizzy spell that had prevented him from going after his friend.

Perhaps it was because he was just fatigued. He had just started working, and taking care of children wasn't easy. Deciding that was the reason, Allen nodded his head and began to make his way home.

By the time Allen got home, Kanda was already there and was with a stranger. He had short black hair with long sideburns, black eyes and wore casual clothes. Allen noticed with a bit of jealousy how close the boy was sitting to Kanda.

"Oh, who is this?" The boy asked when he spotted Allen at the doorway.

"My pet, Allen," Kanda replied. "Allen, this is Alma. He's a classmate."

"It's nice to meet you." Allen greeted politely, despite the fact he didn't like the boy.

"Same here." Alma replied with a smile.

"I'm going to my room." Allen informed them before he left the living room, not seeing how intently Kanda watched him leave.

Last night when Allen went to his room in such a sad manner, Kanda had felt guilty for making the neko upset. Now, if this was any other person this wouldn't be so out of the ordinary, but this was Kanda and he rarely felt guilt. It made him think about the relationship that he shared with the neko.

The last straw was this morning when Allen had asked him if he could walk home. He knew that the neko wanted to meet with Tyki and he had felt a sharp pang of jealousy that he shouldn't have had. It was then that he realized with disgust that he was developing actual feelings for Allen, and he knew he had to put a stop to it. Here Allen was, innocent and looking for someone to take care of him, and here he was, developing feelings that were inappropriate for an owner to have. If Allen found out, the neko would certainly start to feel awkward around him.

He chose Alma because it was so obvious that the boy had a crush on him. Ever since high school, the boy had thrown himself at him and he was the only person that Kanda could tolerate aside from Lavi, but like hell he would date the usagi. It was also because in a small way, Alma's personality was a lot like Allen's. So today when Alma was trying to subtly flirt with him like a schoolgirl, Kanda had invited him over for dinner and like he had predicted, Alma was ecstatic.

It really was for the best. He felt bad for using Alma, but it really was the best option. Despite his reluctance at first, he had grown to deeply care for Allen and was unwilling to drive the neko away. If that meant going out with someone, then so be it. He could grow to like Alma, perhaps.

* * *

><p>Allen stared sadly out the window, laying his head on crossed arms, waiting for Kanda to come home. It was Friday night and Kanda had gone out with Alma. It had become blatantly obvious that the two were so much more than classmates, but Allen hadn't had the time to confront Kanda without Alma being there. In a way, Allen didn't want his suspicions to be confirmed, he wanted to stay blissfully ignorant for just a little while longer. He could be making a big deal out of nothing. What if Kanda was just becoming good friends with Alma?<p>

Allen snorted. He couldn't even convince himself. Sighing, Allen looked at the moon, wishing that he was somewhere else for the night; somewhere to take his mind of things. He had tried to contact Tyki after their fight, but the wolf hadn't shown up. He was either ignoring him, or he had gone back home. Allen sincerely hoped that Tyki hadn't gone home because then the chances of making up with him were very low.

His most important people kept abandoning him. First Mana, then Kanda, and now Tyki. But Mana didn't really count because his former owner hadn't really meant to abandon him. It was Kanda that was hurting him the most. Allen was okay knowing that Kanda would never accept his feelings, as long as he was still around. As long as Allen could be with Kanda, he was fine. But Allen barely saw much of Kanda anymore. His owner spent most of his days out with Alma and when he was home, Alma was there as well. Allen was sure that he could join them when they were home, but whenever he attempted to he felt like he was interrupting something.

Suddenly, Allen clutched his body as small pangs of pain licked his every nerve. The neko whimpered and lowered himself to the floor, waiting for the pain to subside. As the pain dissipated, he curled up on the floor and began to breathe slowly. That had been one of the worst fits he had so far. Ever since that day in the alley, he had been having small fits of pain throughout his body, usually in separate limbs. This was the first time it had hit him all at once. He knew he should tell Kanda; it could very well be serious, but he didn't want to worry Kanda, especially since he had been so busy lately. He would tell Kanda if it got any worse, but until then he would just wait it out. Perhaps it would go away on its own.

Sniffling, Allen's ears perked up when he heard the distant sound of a car door closing and the familiar beep of Kanda's car alarm being activated. Allen debated on going to the front door to greet his owner, but thought better of it. He wasn't in the mood to see Alma if the boy was accompanying Kanda.

Instead, Allen picked himself up and dragged himself to bed after turning off the lights in his room. He listened as the front door opened then shut again. A few minutes later he heard footsteps that walked past Kanda's room and Allen feigned sleep as they stopped at his door. Confused, Allen listened closely, trying to figure out what Kanda was doing, but after a few minutes of just standing at his doorway, Kanda walked away to his room.

Allen lay there puzzled, wondering why Kanda just stood there watching him. Perhaps Kanda knew he was only pretending to sleep and was trying to figure out why? Allen sighed, feeling a little guilty for trying to trick his owner and he attempted to get some sleep.

Tyki sat on the rooftop, looking up at the full moon. It was on a night like this when he had first met Allen, who was just a little kid at the time. The wolf had saved his life, just like Allen said Kanda had; taken him into his makeshift home and taken care of him. He had done everything Kanda had done, and he wasn't the one Allen had chosen. It had been the human.

He had fallen in love with Allen. Hell, anyone who spends time with the neko couldn't resist falling for him. It was just the way the neko was. He didn't blame the neko, not really, but when he thought about how Allen wanted to be with Kanda, a human, his blood boiled. It was the reason he had left Allen a week ago, because he was scared that if he stuck around, he would lash out and Allen would be hurt.

He had calmed down considerably now, and was currently planning on how to win Allen back. Obviously, arguing with the neko wouldn't work and persuasion was useless. He couldn't do anything to get the neko to willingly leave Kanda.

Then again, humans could be so cruel. Perhaps if he waited it out, Kanda would ruin the relationship himself. It was a huge possibility. All he had to do was be there for Allen when the time came. He didn't want his neko to be hurt, but if it's the only way for Allen to see reason, then it had to be done.

With a sigh, Tyki stood up and looked himself over. First thing tomorrow, he would clean himself since he hadn't groomed himself for a while, then pay Allen a visit.

* * *

><p>Yeah, sad angsty little chapter but everything gets better next chapter. Please review I'm going to have a hard and long day tomorow and reviews make me so happy.<p> 


	14. Sick

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. It's come to my attention I never really described how Allen is supposed to look like. He had cat ears and tail but he also has cat legs. It's kind of like A faun if you guys know what that is.

Beta'd by In a silent night

* * *

><p>The neko sighed sadly as he sat down in the middle of an alley, the same alley that Kanda had found him in. It was here he first met Kanda. It seemed so long ago but in reality it had only been a couple of weeks ago.<p>

A shadow passed him and Allen looked up to see Tyki walked along the alley wall. The wolf gracefully jumped down.

"Tyki." Allen whispered, relief filling him.

"Hello shonen, I'm sorry I haven't been around I've been busy," Tyki said, sitting close to Allen to keep the neko warm. Allen knew that it was a lie but he chose not to say anything, he was just happy that Tyki was there. "Now, why are you here, sitting in the cold snow, on a Saturday afternoon? Where's your owner?"

"He's on a date with Alma." Allen answered, trying to keep his tone light.

"Who's Alma?" Tyki asked, frowning when he saw Allen's eyes darken.

"Kanda's boyfriend." Allen said, and Tyki looked at him with disbelief. Looked like he didn't have to wait long after all for Kanda to screw up.

"And you're alright with this?" Tyki asked, and Allen shrugged.

"What can I do Tyki? I'm just a humanoid pet and Alma's a human. Anyway, I kind of knew my feelings for Kanda would never be returned." Allen said**,** and he leaned against Tyki for comfort.

"So what are you going to do? You're just going to stay with him, even though it's hurting you?"

"Yes, I still like him Tyki and I want to be with him anyway I can." Tyki bit back a growl, wanting to throttle the neko and tell him how stupid he was being, but he gracefully refrained.

"Well, no use moping around, let's go for a walk." Tyki said, yanking Allen to his feet, not noticing how the neko swayed slightly before he followed him out the alley. As soon as they entered the sun that had been previously blocked out by the alley, Tyki noticed how flushed Allen was and how unhealthy his skin looked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm fine really." Allen said and Tyki narrowed his eyes. "Look, I'm a little sick is all, I'll be fine."

"Then you shouldn't be out in the cold!" Tyki barked, placing a hand on Allen's forehead and growling when he felt how warm it was. "I'm taking you home."

"Tyki!I'm fine it's not a big deal!" Allen protested but he swayed when a dizzy spell hit him and Tyki had to steady him. The wolf growled before he picked up the neko with ease and began running quickly, remembering where Allen lived.

This was his fault, if he hadn't been off sulking for a whole week he would've noticed that Allen wasn't well. It was also the stupid human's fault for not noticing either. Wasn't it an owner's job to look after his pet? Stupid, idiotic, good for nothing humans.

By the time they got to Allen's place, the neko had passed out and Tyki had to struggle to get the key from Allen's pocket and not accidently drop the neko. Tyki opened the door after a couple of failed attempts and walked in, closing the door with his foot. He used his nose to pinpoint Allen's room and he gently tucked the sick neko into his bed.

Tyki wondered around the house, looking for things that could help Allen. He grabbed more blankets, a wet towel, medicine he had found in the bathroom and some water. He went back to Allen's room and he gently placed the towel on the neko's feverish forehead and spread the blankets on top of him. Allen muttered something in his sleep, his face frowning.

"This is just one big mess isn't it, shonen?" Tyki asked with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Kanda sighed as he opened his front door. It had been a long day with Alma. The boy had an endless amount of energy and they had practically gone everywhere in the city. Not to mention he had missed the moyashi a lot and felt a little guilty for leaving him home all day. This was probably the longest Allen had been by himself, usually he had work during the day. He hadn't wanted to go out with Alma but the boy insisted so Kanda gave in.<p>

As Kanda closed the door and walked into his house he saw Allen's friend standing in the doorway. Apparently Allen hadn't been alone all day. The wolf looked angry, his teeth was bared and his tail puffed out like a dog would do to make himself look bigger.

"You," Tyki snarled. "All you had to do was one thing. One somewhat simple thing and you screwed that up."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kanda snarled back.

"All you had to do was take care of Allen, look out for him, and make sure he stayed healthy. How hard is that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda asked, frowning. Did something bad happen to the moyashi?

"He's lying in his room sick with a high fever. A fever that couldn't have appeared overnight. Are you so involved with your new toy that you stopped caring about Allen?" Tyki asked. It was all he could do to not attack the pathetic human in front of him. The only reason he didn't was because he knew Allen would get upset with him.

"What the hell are you babbling about? Allen's fine!" Kanda retorted, his mind going back to the past week. He hadn't seen too much of Allen, he had been busy trying to please Alma but surely he wouldn't have missed something as important as him getting sick.

"I suppose your definition of 'fine' is different from mine. I don't see what he likes about you, why he would demean himself to being a pet for someone like you. All I know is he's sick right now and you're the only one who could take care of him." Tyki snapped before he walked past Kanda and went through the front door, closing it with a slam.

Kanda frowned and stomped into Allen's room to see what all the trouble was. Surely the neko couldn't be that sick. Surely he would've noticed if Allen wasn't well. He couldn't have been so distracted, by trying to make the relationship with Alma work, that in the process he neglected Allen, right?

The Japanese slowly walked to where Allen was lying and he frowned when he saw what state Allen was. The neko's face was pale, aside from his unhealthy red cheeks, with beads of sweat dripping off his face and he was panting like he had just run a mile. Guilt filled Kanda as he flipped the towel onto its cooler side, the side that hadn't been resting on Allen's warm forehead.

"Shit." Was all Kanda managed to get out. He didn't know what to do and how to take care of Allen. He didn't even know how Allen got so bad and why the neko hadn't said anything to him. Was it because he had been so busy that Allen had felt that he couldn't come to him? Damn it, he had gone out with Alma to distract himself from his feeling for the neko but instead he ended up actually neglecting Allen.

Lavi… of course the damn usagi's grandpa! Kanda stormed into the hallway and dialed Lavi's phone number, agitation filling him with every second Lavi didn't pick up.

"Hello?" Lavi chirped.

"You need to come here with your Grandpa. NOW!" Kanda snarled and there was a pause.

"What's wrong?" Lavi said, his voice growing serious.

"Allen's sick and I don't know what to do." Kanda said.

"I'll be over soon." Lavi said and Kanda hanged up before he went back to Allen's room. The neko had woken up, his confused glazed grey eyes looking around the room. Kanda sat on his bed and Allen's eyes hazily focused on him.

"Kanda?" Allen said questioningly as if he wasn't sure if Kanda was really there.

"Yeah it's me moyashi," Kanda responded, another pang of guilt hitting him, when Allen smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay." Allen replied and Kanda glared at him.

"You have a high fever. I don't think you're okay," Kanda growled. "Why didn't you tell me something was wrong earlier?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to worry you." Allen answered and Kanda growled.

"This is the type of thing you should worry me with moyashi! I'm your owner, it's my responsibility to take care of you!" Kanda said.

"I'm sorry." Allen responded and Kanda rubbed his eyes.

"No, this is my fault too. I should have seen something was wrong with you," Kanda said tiredly. "Look, I promise to be around more often, but you have to promise to tell me whenever there's something wrong, okay?"

"Okay." Allen responded with a small smile. Kanda patted his head and Allen let out a small purr, happy that Kanda was there for him and had even promised to be around more.

There was knocking on the door and Kanda answered it quickly, knowing that it was Lavi. The redhead immediately went inside, Bookman right behind him. Kanda led them to where Allen was and the two took out an assortment of things from the bag.

"Okay Allen, you need to answer a couple of questions. Now, how do you feel? Tell me everything." Lavi asked, his green eye scanning the neko worriedly.

"I feel a little dizzy and it's like m**y** head is full of cotton." Allen tried to explain and Lavi nodded jotting it down in a pad of paper.

"Okay, have you felt anything else before this?" Allen bit his lip and looked at Kanda who was leaning against the doorway worriedly, before he answered.

"I feel pain sometimes." Lavi looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean pain? What specific area is it in?"

"Well, it's sort of everywhere. Like sometimes it would just be in my paw or my ears. Except for last night, yesterday it hit me everywhere." Allen said.

"This is very serious," Bookman commented. "Tell me have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"Uh yeah I guess. I just started work this week." Allen said, not mentioning how he had been depressed lately because of Kanda and Alma dating. The kitten obediently stayed still as Bookman leaned over him to take his temperature and check his pulse.

"So, do you know what's wrong with him?" Kanda asked impatiently.

"We won't know for sure until his blood results come in. I'll give them a call tomorrow to speed up the delivery and I should have themin a couple of days." The bookman said, as he stood up.

"So what are we going to do until then?" Kanda snapped. "Are we going to just sit on our hands while my pet is in pain?

"We will prescribe some pain relievers, of course." The bookman answered, not fazed by Kanda's anger. Lavi took out a bottle of pills and handed them to Kanda.

"Give them to him whenever he's in pain. They work best when he's eaten something first. Hey Allen, did you have an owner before this?" Lavi said and Allen gave him a surprised look.

"Uh, yeah I did. His name was Mana but that was a long time ago." Lavi nodded and wrote the name down on his notepad along with a sketch of Allen's branding mark hoping that the clues would help with figuring out what was wrong with the neko.

"We'll go now, there's nothing else we can do." Bookman informed them as he packed up his equipment back into his bag.

"Ah, Panda-jiji I'll stay here for a while, I want to talk to Kanda." Lavi said and Bookman gave Lavi a nod before he left the room.

"I don't want to talk to you usagi." Kanda stated but Lavi gave him a serious look, which didn't happen very often. He sighed before he looked at Allen who looked painfully weak. "I'll be back in a bit okay? If you need anything just yell."

"Okay." Allen replied, with a smile. Kanda nodded, before he led Lavi to the living room, impatient to get the conversation over with so he could get back to Allen who obviously needed him.

"So tell me what's up Kanda." Lavi said. The fact that he still had that somber look on his face and didn't use his first name was proof that Lavi had something serious to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Kanda, I know that you care about Allen, I see it in the way you look at him. Now tell me, how can you neglect him like this? It isn't like you." Kanda sighed, before he rubbed his face.

"I started going out with Alma. I guess I got distracted."

"Why? I know you, you don't like Alma like that."

"Because I've developed feelings for the damn moyashi and I didn't want him to find out, so I thought I could hide them by going out with Alma." Kanda said reluctantly, watching Lavi's expression for any hint of disgust. Instead all he saw was confusion.

"Why is that such a bad thing to have feelings for him? Don't you know he likes you too?" Kanda had the redhead an incredulous look and if he didn't think Kanda would kill him for it, Lavi would've laughed.

"What the hell gave you that idea? He sees me as a father or something." Kanda said and this time Lavi burst out laughing, barely dodging the punch that Kanda had aimed for his good eye.

"Anything but! Look, on new years I bribed this couple to talk near Allen, about having to kiss the one he loves during the end of the countdown if he wants to stay with him. Then, when I counted down the countdown I saw him kiss you!" At first Kanda stared at him for a whole minute before he slapped his face groaning.

"Fuck," Kanda muttered. "All this shit happened over nothing. If I had known earlier no one would be in this mess. WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER YOU FUCKING USAGI!" Lavi took that moment to run out of the house, dodging a variety of things on his way that Kanda threw at him like knives, vases, small statues that he hadn't even known Kanda owned.

When Lavi was out of the house and Kanda had nothing else to vent his anger on, he went to Allen's room where the neko was cowering under the covers. When he saw Kanda, he gave him a scared questioning look.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Allen asked quietly and Kanda sighed as he sat down beside Allen and patted his head.

"Everything is fine, moyashi," Kanda reassured Allen. He wanted to confront the neko about what Lavi had told him but he didn't want to upset the cat when he was so sick. He would ask him about it when he was better. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Allen replied.

"Well, you should go to sleep then." Kanda said getting up to turn off the light and leave but Allen grabbed his shirt.

"Please stay with me. Just for tonight." Allen begged, giving Kanda a pleading look. The Japanese nodded and turned off the light before he got into bed with the necko who immediately curled up against him. He frowned as the closeness alerted him to how unnaturally warm the neko was, empathizing how sick he was.

Allen relished the intimacy with his owner, scared that tomorrow things would go back to the way it had been before. He closed his eyes and his owners scent, lulled him into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Allen wasn't any better, in fact he was even worse. Kanda tried to get him to eat but anything that was solid was puked out. All Allen could stomach was liquid. And the pain was getting worse and apparently more frequent although the pills were helping. Kanda was running out of ideas on how to help Allen or at the very least make him feel better but it seemed that the only hope was to wait for the test results.<p>

Kanda had even sought out Tyki so the wolf could look after Allen when he went to the store to buy more soup, a testament to how desperate Kanda was. The wolf was equally worried and he was consistently pacing around the room when Allen was sleeping.

Allen on the other hand was a little pleased despite the situation he was in. It was the first time Tyki and Kanda were…accepting each other's presence and weren't fighting. Even though the neko felt a little guilty for making them worry he was glad that they were at least getting along even though he had a feeling it probably wasn't going to last long.

"Hey Tyki, this is pretty bad huh?" Allen asked with a small smile and Tyki gave him a tired on back.

"Yeah shonen, this is the worst situation you've ever gotten yourself in. I knew you were going to be trouble the first time I laid eyes on you." Tyki answered softly.

"But you helped me anyways." Allen gloated and Tyki laughed.

"Couldn't help myself. You were so cute back then how could I resist?" They both laughed softly. Suddenly they heard the phone ring and they quieted down as they listened to Kanda answering it with an irritated tone. It was a short conversation and after a few minutes Kanda appeared at the doorway with a peculiar expression on his face.

"That was Lavi. Apparently he did some research on your branding mark on your face and he found out a few things about your past. He's coming over now." Allen looked down nervously, feeling both Kanda and Tyki's gaze on him.

"What do you mean my past?" Allen asked quietly.

"Where you were born and how Mana got you." Kanda answered and Allen nodded, still not looking up. He was curious of course, it was his past after all, but he was a little scared too. Mana had never told him about how he had gotten a hold of him and Allen couldn't remember anything. He had tried to ask Mana several times but the man would just give him a smile and avoid the question so Allen had eventually dropped it thinking the truth was either terrible or just not important. It was a little scary, knowing that soon he was going to know the truth.

* * *

><p>Can you believe there's only a couple of chapters left? I'm going to miss writing this lol.<p>

And if you guys can do me a huge favor can those who haven't already check out Secrets of the City and review? It would mean a lot to me ^-^

Anonymous reviews or to those who disabled reviews:

NeonNeco09: I've answered your question at the top of the chapter thanks for bringing it up! Thank you for reviewing!


	15. Can't Think of a Title

Beta'd by In a silent night

* * *

><p>"Hello, Allen." Lavi greeted apprehensively, as he sat down on the couch opposite of where Allen was sitting on Kanda's lap, wrapped in a warm blanket with Tyki beside him.<p>

"Hello, Lavi." Allen replied nervously, watching as Lavi pulled out a folder. The redhead took out a picture of a man with short black hair and eyes, who was wearing a suit with a top hat.

"Tell me Allen, was this Mana?" Allen nodded immediately feeling a little nostalgic, when he saw Mana's face. He didn't have any pictures of his own so this was the first time in a couple of years, that he had seen his previous owner. "Allen, what do you remember of him?"

"Well, he found me, at least that's what he told me, I have no memories of that night, and took care of me. We traveled a lot, working in circuses for money and food for a couple of years. Then he died in a fire at a hotel in a town not too far from here." Allen answered and Lavi nodded.

"Well, this isn't easy to tell you but Mana never 'found' you. You see, you were created in a lab that experimented on humanoid pets that were successfully bonded with rare animals. Adam, Mana's brother, had created you and you were experimented on to see how you were successful in bonding with a snow leopard. You were the only one Adam had ever made that hadn't been a failure so you became something like a treasure to him. Soon after he died in an accident and Mana didn't take his death very well. He broke into the lab and stole you away and since then they've been trying to find you but Mana never stayed in one place so they couldn't track him down."

At first Allen didn't know how to react and the story sounded so ridiculous to him that he could hardly believe it. It was so far from the truth that he believed in for his entire life. He had thought that Mana had taken him in with the goodness of his heart but it sounded like he only took Allen because he had been Adam's biggest accomplishment in life. He didn't know what to believe anymore and everything just seemed so surreal like a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Allen finally asked, looking down and not looking anyone in the eye.

"Well, the experiments at the labs are painful and traumatizing, you could have very well just blocked it out of your mind when Mana stole you." Lavi hypothesized and Allen nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" Kanda asked and Lavi sighed rubbing his face. This was the hard part to explain.

"Well, there is one possible cause but we need the blood results to be absolutely sure. We think that his body is beginning to reject the snow leopard DNA, therefore literally tearing him in half. It's probably started only now because of his age and stress he's been experiencing. You see, when it comes to the rarer animal DNA**'**s there is a huge possibility of rejection, which is why they are so rare. It usually occurs around Allen's age or older." Lavi explained slowly and Kanda growled.

"So what does this all mean?"

"It means that, if left untreated, Allen will die." There was silence in the room and Allen blinked in shock. Death. He was going to die? After so long of being in near death situations and miraculously getting out of them he was going to die because his body couldn't handle two DNA's anymore?

"So there's no cure?" Tyki demanded, jumping onto his feet.

"No, there's one but it's risky. It's a pill that should neutralize everything but Allen could reject it as well. Also, even if his body does accept it he has to take it every day without fail. As soon as he starts taking it his body will start depending on it so if he forgets to take it, even for just one day, then his body will simply shut down."

"But he will live if his body accepts it?" Kanda confirmed and Lavi nodded. "Then give me the pills and hope he accepts them!"

"We have to wait for the results first! If it isn't what we think it is then the pills will just kill him!" Lavi replied sharply and Allen felt Kanda's body go limp. "Look, we should get the results by tomorrow but until then we need Allen to stay relaxed and stress free."

"Fine," Kanda snapped before he began carrying Allen back to his room. He looked down at the neko frowning when he saw a blank look on his face. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I just found out my previous owner had stolen me from a lab and that I might die. I really don't think I'm going to be okay." Allen answered bluntly and Kanda sighed as he held the neko close.

"Everything will be fine moyashi." Kanda reassured and Allen began to cry, everything becoming just too much for him to handle. Kanda held Allen tightly and rubbed the neko's back, trying to convey that he wasn't alone.

"I don't want to die." Allen hiccupped, and Kanda closed his eyes and buried his head in Allen's hair.

"You won't, I won't let you." Kanda whispered and Allen sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Allen let out a sigh of relief and Kanda gently tucked him into the bed, tucking the blanket under Allen to ensure that no cold air would reach the neko. He took the warm cloth and went to the kitchen to run it under some cold water, his eyes narrowing when he saw Tyki going through his fridge like he owned the place. Tyki heard him enter the kitchen and he closed the door but not before taking out a piece of ham that he began to nibble at.

"The redhead left." Tyki informed him as Kanda made his way to the sink.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Kanda growled and Tyki smirked darkly.

"Because someone needs to take care of the neko." Tyki said, implications dripping from his voice. Kanda resisted the urge to slam his hands against the counter in case it disturbed Allen's rest. Instead he swung around and glared at Tyki.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kanda asked threateningly, his hands itching to go to the knife drawer, but Tyki didn't seem the least bit phased at the danger he was in.

"Of all the people to choose as his mate, he had to choose the one that would ditch him for a boy toy."

"Why you-"

"Oh what? Am I wrong?" Tyki asked with slitted golden eyes, shaking his head when Kanda couldn't think of a reply. "Look whatever, I really don't feel like fighting right now, it's been a stressful day. I just want him happy and as much as I loath to admit it, you're the only one who could do that. I'm going to go now so you better take care of him." Tyki snarled before he left the kitchen and out the house leaving behind a seething Kanda.

"Stupid, arrogant, asswipe!" Kanda snarled quietly as he went back to Allen's room, relieved when he saw that the neko had fallen asleep. He sighed, trying to calm himself down, before he placed the cloth gently on Allen's forehead. He gently stroked Allen's heated cheeks before he left the room.

* * *

><p><em>It was so hot. Why was it so hot? Allen cautiously walked out of the darkened room he was sharing with Mana and screamed when he saw red flames licking the hallway. There was a fire alarm on the ceiling but it had to be broken because it wasn't doing anything. <em>_Allen froze in fear, as he watched the fire eat away at the walls and come towards him at a frightening fast pace__**.**__ He couldn't do anything even though his mind screamed at him to do something, anything! It was only when he felt the fire lick his arm did he wake up and began to run. _

_But he fell down before he could go very far. He tried to get back up, but his shirt was snagged on something between the floorboards. Probably a loose nail or something. Allen struggled to get free but his shirt wouldn't let him. If he hadn't been panicking, he would have slipped out of the shirt but as it was, he was stuck. He screamed as agonizing pain went through his left arm and with horror he saw that his entire left arm was in flames. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and tugged on him hard freeing him from the ground._

_Still in agonizing pain, he managed to look up and saw that it had been Mana who had saved him. Once they go into the room, Allen was forced to roll on the ground, despite the pain it gave him and the fire on his arm went out. Panting and whimpering, Allen curled up against Mana and watched fearfully as the fire entered the room. _

"_I love you Allen," The neko looked up and saw Mana giving him a smile that had always made the neko feel like everything would be okay. "Keep on walking, don't ever give up."_

"_What do you mean?" Allen asked, coughing when smoke entered his lungs. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted and there was so much smoke and suddenly he felt himself being pushed through something narrow. Then, there wasn't any more smoke and Allen found himself falling, screaming when he landed on the cold ground on his left burnt arm. He looked up and saw that Mana had managed to push him through the window and he waited numbly for Mana to follow, even though he knew that it was much too narrow for the man. He waited, tears running down his face, even when he heard the screams that he refused to connect to Mana. _

_He waited even after the firemen arrived and put out the fire. He waited even as the bodies were removed. He waited all night, staring at the charred remains of the building for his owner to come out with that smile on his face. It was only when the sun came up did Allen finally realize that Mana wasn't coming back. _

_Allen screamed. _

* * *

><p>Kanda jolted out of bed when a scream went through the house, already running to Allen's bedroom before his brain even caught up to his actions. He turned on the light and saw Allen shaking, his skin pale and tears were running down his face. The neko gasped as he tried to breathe but air refused to go through his lungs. Kanda was immediately by his side, hugging the neko and rubbing his back.<p>

"Breathe Allen, breath. Come on, in, out, in, out." Kanda murmured soothingly and Allen listened to him, managing to start breathing normally again. The neko buried his head into Kanda's shirt, his sobbing muffled. Kanda leaned against the wall and continued to rub the neko's back with one hand and with the other he gently stroked Allen's ears and threaded the soft white hair. He whispered into the neko's ears in Japanese and even though Allen didn't understand a word of it, it still managed to make him feel better.

"He loved me Kanda. He really did," Allen cried when the sobbing subsided. "I thought that he only took me because of Adam but I think he really did love me!"

"Of course he did moyashi." Kanda reassured and Allen hiccupped slightly as he wiped the tears away.

"I dreamt about that night when the hotel we were staying at went on fire. He said he loved me," Allen told Kanda who listened intently. "I never remembered him saying that until I had that dream. Maybe because it was so long ago or something, but this is the first time I remembered."

New tears ran down Allen's cheeks but the neko was unsure if it was because of the memory or because of joy of knowing that his owner really did love him.

Kanda didn't move from his spot that night even when the neko fell back asleep, tears still running down his face. He knew that Allen needed him there. That and he was scared that the neko would wake up from another nightmare. He didn't sleep at all. Instead he watched Allen sleep with concerned black eyes. The neko's sleep wasn't fitful, he kept muttering and moving around. Kanda tried his best to comfort the cat without waking him up but nothing really seemed to help. He never felt so useless before.

Allen stirred awake when sunlight hit his eyes and he blearily opened them, his eyes puffy from crying last night. His head throbbed with every miniscule movement, the light not helping in the least, and his throat felt dry and sore.

He felt something moving under his and he looked up in blinked in surprise when he saw Kanda watching him. He remembered Kanda being in his room and being there when the neko had fallen asleep but Allen hadn't thought that Kanda would stay with him all night.

"Morning." Allen greeted, touching his throat when it throbbed uncomfortably. Kanda che'd before he securely wrapped Allen in the blanket much like a baby and picked him up in his arms.

"You shouldn't talk, you're throat is probably sore from screaming last night. I'll make you some miso soup." Allen nodded as he leaned his head against Kanda and dozed off. He felt so tired and pain was going through his body, the pain killers having long faded away. He heard Kanda making the soup, but the noises sounded very far away. All he really could sense was the smell of lotus, the smell of the cologne Kanda put on every day.

Allen snapped out of it when he felt himself being jolted awake by Kanda and he gave the Japanese a confused look. Kanda took a spoonful of soup and blew on it gently before he placed it in front of Allen's mouth. The neko blushed as he opened his mouth and obediently drank the salty broth. It bothered his throat a little but the warmth it gave him made him feel good.

"I can feed myself." Allen said stubbornly when he saw Kanda get another scoopful and his owner gave him a strange look.

"Just let me do it moyashi." Kanda murmured and Allen didn't make another objection as he accepted the spoon of soup. Kanda slowly fed the entire bowl of soup to Allen who was grateful to Kanda. Allen felt so incredibly loved and it made him feel so good. He hadn't felt this happy since Kanda had picked him off the streets and had given him his own room.

The phone rang and Kanda immediately ran to the hallway to answer it, hoping that it was Lavi.

"Hello?" Allen perked his ears up, but folded them against his skull when he recognized Alma's voice. He looked away from Kanda, not wanting to see the Japanese' expression. "Look, right now isn't a good time." Kanda barked in a harsh tone, harsher than any tone he had ever used on Alma before. Allen turned back to give him a curious look but Kanda's expression gave away none of his feelings.

"What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" Allen heard Alma ask and Kanda sighed in irritation.

"No you didn't. Look I'll talk to you on Monday." Kanda replied and Allen thought he heard some guilt in his voice but he decided that he must have been imagining things. Kanda hung up before Alma could say anything else and looked down when Allen meowed in concern. How Allen could be so worried about him after all that was done to him was beyond Kanda.

"I'm fine moyashi." Kanda said, growling when the phone rang again. He picked up the phone, fully prepared to start arguing if it was Alma but instead it was Lavi.

"The results came in. We're coming over." Was all Lavi said and he hung up before Kanda could say anything. It was the first time that Lavi had hanged up on Kanda, it was usually the other way around, and Kanda stared at the phone stupidly before he put it back down.

"Lavi's coming over, your results are in."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! Also does anyone play a game called Lucent Heart? I tried it last night it was so fun!<p>

Now here's where I'm going to bribe you guys. If I get a lot of reviews for Secrets of the City, when I'm done it and Savior I'll write a sequel to this story.

Also you guys should check out If My Love Was Blind by Chibi Moko-chan because it is awesome!


	16. Live or Die?

Hey I updated quickly to make up for the mean cliffhanger last chapter ^-^ Am I forgiven?

Beta'd by In a silent night

* * *

><p>Yu Kanda was not a patient man. He detested waiting for anything. If he had to wait in line he would threaten everyone in front of him until he was in front. If there was a traffic jam he would park his car, if there was no parking spot then hell he would just park it in the middle of the street, and walk to his destination.<p>

But now he found himself waiting for information that could potentially change Allen's life and there was nothing he could do about it. Every tick from the clock that hung on the wall grated on his nerves. He didn't even know why he owned one at all because clocks were also on his most hated list, a few down from waiting, right under Lavi, who was also on his list. He would have thrown the useless thing across the room if it wasn't for the neko in his arms who was fighting to stay awake.

Finally, finally Kanda heard a knock on the door and he answered it quickly. Lavi and Bookman walked in grimly without waiting to be invited in and it was then that Kanda knew it was serious. He waited for them to settle down in the living room before he himself sat on the couch across from them and watched Bookman pull out an envelope from their ever present bag.

"We just got the results and they confirm that Allen's two DNA's are indeed splitting, therefore killing him." There was a deafening silence that followed Bookman's explanation. It wasn't exactly to a surprise to Allen and Kanda for both of them had already knew deep down that it was the case after what Lai had told them yesterday. But to hear it so bluntly was still hard.

"So all you have to do is give him the pills right?" Kanda sincerely hoped that he didn't sound as desperate as he thought he did.

"You have to understand Kanda, these pills aren't a guarantee. In fact they might kill him even quicker." Lavi explained and Kanda sighed as he looked down at Allen, surprised when he saw a determined look in the grey eyes. Then he understood.

"Give them to him. He'll pull through." Kanda said with the same determination. He had to trust the moyashi who was obviously confident that he would pull through. Bookman nodded and pulled out a bottle of pills which looked more like horse pills, than pills for pets.

"He will only need to take one." Bookman informed them, as Kanda opened the pill and studied the purple tablet.

"When will we know if his body accepts the pills?"

"If he takes it now and his body rejects it, he'll be dead by tomorrow morning." Bookman told him without a hint of sympathy, while Lavi winced.

"So if he lives to tomorrow morning, he'll be cured?"

"Yes. But if his body accepts it, he will have to take it every single day. His body will begin to solely depend on the pills, so if he doesn't take it his body will shut down because it will have forgotten how to function by itself." Kanda nodded with more confidence than he felt and he slipped the pill into Allen's mouth. The neko swallowed with obvious difficulty and Kanda cursed when he realized he probably should have gotten the neko some water.

"There won't be any effects until after a couple of hours. And don't give him the painkillers they might interfere with the pills so he will be in pain until the pills come into full effect and his body accepts them." Bookman said as he stood up. "There is nothing more than we can do so we will take our leave."

Kanda numbly nodded as he walked them to the door. He didn't even hear Lavi's goodbye as he closed the door behind them. All he could focus on was Allen who gave him a confident smile.

Lavi looked at the closed door worriedly, wishing that he hadn't left but also knew that Kanda probably wanted to be alone. He had never seen such a lost look in his friend's eyes before. And Allen…He wasn't close to the neko in the least but he liked Allen because he clearly cared for Kanda and had a positive influence on the Japanese.

"Come on Lavi." Bookman order impatiently and Lavi gave him a torn look.

"But…" Lavi trailed off not knowing what he wanted to say but Bookman sensed his feelings if the stern look he gave him was an indication.

"We discussed this when you agreed to be a vet. You can't have feeling for the patients Lavi. You have to put away your emotions and not have attachments if you want to be a veterinarian."

"Yes Bookman." Lavi replied softly as he walked away and not for the first time he pondered his choice of careers.

* * *

><p>Kanda held Allen for the entire day, not once putting the neko down, acting like if he did Allen would die. Allen for his part didn't complain once, in fact he seemed to enjoy the attention. Although he was in pain since he couldn't take the painkillers anymore. Kanda tried to block the neko's pained whimpers but every time they escaped Allen's mouth, it cut through Kanda like a knife.<p>

A couple of hours passed and the volume of the whimpers rose and Allen started shivering like he was cold but when Kanda felt his forehead it was hot. To Allen, it felt like all his nerves were on fire and nothing would help except for sleep. He took frequent naps, Kanda's scent comforting him and whenever he woke up, he would wake up in Kanda's arms.

Tyki came over around evening and Kanda explained everything to the wolf. They didn't fight at all. They were so worried that there wasn't even an awkward tension between them. It was unspoken that when Allen's life was on the line, there was no time for petty things. Kanda even made dinner for Tyki, who in return actually thanked him**. **Allen couldn't help but smile, but he knew come tomorrow they would be back at it. If he made it. No**. **When he made it. He had to think positively or else Kanda would sense his negative feelings.

Tyki had a hard time looking at Allen because whenever he saw the neko and how he was wrapped in a blanket like a baby, he would see him as the little kitten he had found and raised. Except even as a little kitten, Allen had never been as frail and close to death as he was now …well okay, he had been but those were different cases than this one. With this case, it wasn't because of other humanoid pets or humans, Allen had to fight his own body.

Another thing that surprised him, was Kanda. The Japanese looked so lost and distant. It was so different to how Tyki had thought of him. The wolf hadn't known that Kanda had actually cared about Allen so much. It was then, as he watched Kanda hold Allen so tenderly, that Tyki realized that he had to let Allen go. The neko had found himself a good caring mate and even Tyki knew it was time to admit defeat.

Night fell and Allen wasn't doing any better. But he wasn't doing any worse either. Tyki left, sensing that Kanda wanted to be alone and the Japanese went to Allen's room and laid on the bed with the neko, but he didn't put Allen on the bed, he kept cradling him in his arms. Every noise that Allen made put Kanda on alert, but it was when Allen fell asleep and was silent that worried Kanda the most. Every few minutes that passed as the neko slept, Kanda would make sure the neko was still alive.

Kanda didn't sleep again that night because he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Allen died without him even knowing until morning. He didn't care that his eyelids were heavy from the lack of sleep last night he kept them open, not even wanting to blink.

When light shined through the curtains of the window Kanda felt something drip down his face. He touched his face with a free hand and snorted softly when he realized that he was crying. Morning had come and Allen was still alive. Kanda hugged Allen and buried his head into the blanket that was wrapped around the neko and cried for the first time since…ever. He blamed his emotional state on lack of sleep.

"Kanda?" Allen called weakly and Kanda lifted his head, hoping it wasn't bright enough for Allen to see his face properly. The neko saw the wet tear tracks on Kanda's face and he smiled softly as he wiggled an arm out and touch a cheek softly. "Everything's okay now."

"Che, like I don't know that moyashi," Kanda growled but he touched Allen's paw lightly. "Go back to sleep."

The neko nodded and closed his eyes. Kanda also closed his eyes. Now that he knew everything was okay he felt that it was safe to sleep.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up a few hours later and smiled when the first thing he saw was Kanda's sleeping face. It was the first time he actually saw Kanda sleeping, usually his owner woke up way before him but Allen knew that he hadn't been sleeping for the last couple nights. The neko looked at the seemingly glowing window and he felt relief go through him. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dying.<p>

He still didn't feel completely well but the pain was gone, leaving an uncomfortable sore feeling throughout his body. Yawning, Allen wiggled out of his cocoon, which was no easy feat, and stretched experimentally, purring when his body made no complaints. He jumped when he felt a hand rub his head but smiled when he realized that it was Kanda.

"Moyashi." Kanda muttered softly, his eyes gentle.

"Kanda." Allen replied happily and they both shared the relief that he was alive. Suddenly Kanda hit him lightly on the head with a glare.

"Don't ever do that again you damn moyashi! Make me that worried again and I'll throttle you!" Kanda snarled and Allen laughed, knowing Kanda didn't actually mean it. Kanda's glare softened and he picked up Allen and carried him to the kitchen where he planned to make a large breakfast to make up for the lack of solids Allen had lately.

As he made pancakes his thoughts wondered to Lavi's words about the New Year's Party and how Allen had kissed him. Now that Allen was alright he wanted to talk to him about it but he knew that he had one other priority first. He had to break it off with Alma. He had already been unfair with the guy by using him he didn't want to add cheating to it too. First thing tomorrow he would break it off with Alma and he would talk to Allen and confess his feelings for the neko.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will probably be the last one just letting everyone know.<p>

I'm a little disappointed that no one knows the game Lucent Heart ;-;

Anonymous Reviews:

Thank you crisscross for reviewing! And I try to update as quickly as I can


End file.
